This is My Life
by dafney64
Summary: Who knew that a trip to Chile will take Olivia on the greatest adventure of her life.
1. Your Going to Chile

"Liv we need you to go the Chile this weekend."

"Cyrus, what the hell. I just got back from Seattle two days ago. I haven't even washed my clothes from this last trip." She put her coffee cup down."

"Look Liv, the migration we were trying just went pear shaped. So we need you down there to back the migration out and then correct what needs to be corrected and install the security patch we developed."

Olivia closed her eyes and counted to ten before she responded.

"Who the hell did you send down there? Cyrus, this is elementary shit that a child could do. Wait! Did you send Jake to do this install?"

Cyrus dropped his head letting her know that he had.

"I'll go Cyrus, but I'm sending him back here and you will be firing him. I told you he was padding his resume but you didn't listen, so he's out. I'm taking Huck with me. I don't feel like trying to figure out what he fucked up."

"I'll take care of it Liv."

* * *

OPA security consulting is one of the hottest security consulting firms in the world. Thanks to Olivia's coding skills and an impenetrable security suite she developed they were in high demand. Cyrus Beene was her business partner and ran the company day to day operations, which allowed Olivia to develop new code.

They employed a menagerie of people who if not for Olivia would all be in jail for hacking and various felonies.

Harrison was their sales guy. Olivia always said he could sale ice water in hell. He was a business major at NYU and had a MBA from Wharton. What he didn't have was the ability to choose good people to bring into his life. Anan Sherif was why he had to wear an ankle brace the first six months at OPA. Olivia hired the best lawyer to get him off for a securities fraud scheme. Harrison had no idea that afte sex with Anan and him going to sleep that she was using his credentials to log onto the security and exchange system and executing trades. The feds caught up the Harrison and Anan was in the wind before they could apprehend her. If Harrison hadn't had a pinchon for taping his sex capes he would have gone down for the entire scheme. The feds need someone to blame so, the six months probation was Harrison's crime for not keeping his credentials secure.

Abby Wheland need things to harness her need to hack and destroy everything in her wake. She discovered her ability with computers when she was eight. Her father was a notorious IRA master bomber. He would put the deadly bombs together with Abby sitting in his lap. Then one day she told her father that they needed to be further away when the bombs went off and she had learned some things at school about computers and clocks. When they finally arrested her father in Ireland, her mother fled with her and her sister to America. Her mother alway suspected she was a little off when she was little and when they moved to New York she didn't really seem to grieve her father like they had. She turned inward and her mother took her to a doctor to find out what was wrong with her. Personality disorder, was all that her mother heard and it would plague them for the rest of their lives. Abby had no impulse control either, so when she fixated on something right or wrong you wouldn't stop. Without Olivia coming into her life to help her focus on something good, the federal pen she was in was going to lock her up and throw away the key.

Stephen was a black market hacker who could be hired at the right price until the British authorities caught up to him on a fake credit card scheme. He went to prison, but while there he hacked his own prison record paroled himself a full ten years ahead of time on the wardens's computer. He was a module prisoner for the first three years, just biding his time until he could bust himself out, and he wasn't going to leave the prison Shawshank Redemption. He had a car pick him up outside the prison and booked a one way first class ticket to Brazil complements of the warden's credit card. The authorities were about to close in on him in Venezuela, when he slipped into a hotel bar that held one Olivia Pope. She offered him a chance for freedom and a clean life, and just so happened a private plane back to the states, if he committed to work for her.

Quinn Perkins, many knew her as the Kindergarten Teacher who hacked the pentagon to find out what happened to her brother in Afghanistan. He was labeled a traitor and joined the Taliban. She hacked the pentagon to get the files to prove that he was not a traitor but a patriot who had been under cover and had been essential in the demise of most the of the terrorist cells in that part of the world. She published all the papers on Wikileaks and sent copies out to every news service she could. She soothed her parents hearts but she wound up on trial for espionage and was waiting for trial when she was released into Olivia's care. Being a favored vendor for the federal government had it's perks.

Huck was special to Olivia. He was born slightly autistic, but he had a good head for mathematics and computers at an early age. Huck used to live next door to Olivia and she was his only friend he could have due to his limited socialization skills. He is the reason Olivia made her mark in the world in Cyber Security because Huck was her inspiration and her collaborator on their first version of code. Huck's mathematics was the basis for the code and why it had been impenetrable up till now. The math was in his head and no one knew he had created new mathematical equations that the world had never seen or would see due to his inability to communicate with Olivia or his family. Olivia became Huck's protector over the years. Kid's always seem to want to mess with Huck and Olivia was more than happy to beat up a few kids twice her size. Olivia loved it when people underestimated them. The trend continued to college as they both enrolled at MIT and graduate a year head of schedule. Huck may have been a math savant, but Olivia was gifted beyond measure with her 190 IQ and her charming personality.

This was merry band of OPA Security's except for the one off which was Jake Ballard. He was a favor Cyrus had to cash in from Jake's father. The guy was all talk, but when it came time to put up, he was totally inept. Every job they'd sent him on even with supervision he had messed up. Olivia had let it go, but this was the end to her. This account generated nearly 10 million dollars a year for her firm. She was not about to see that income stream disappear.

* * *

After rushing home to send her laundry out she started to pack. She was in constant contact with Huck to see if he could back the install out remotely before they got there. Huck was pissed, he said Jake had done the install without testing it's effect in their testing environment, he had just come in and installed the security patch in their production environment. He literally brought Chile's largest Internet Service Provider to it's knees. Lucky for them Huck had loaded Jake's laptop with a key stroke bug that tracked everything he did. He knew right away that he was going to crash their servers. He let him crash them in order for Cyrus to finally see this guy was a menace to their business. Thanks to Huck they were only down for an hour.

Now Huck was cleaning up the damage to whatever servers that were still having issues. She could not believe that Jake was single handily trying to destroy her reputation. Cyrus was going to own this one including losing his share to the profits from this job.

Olivia got everything packed and waited for the car to come pick her and Huck up to take to the private airport for their company jet to take them to Chile. Just before takeoff Cyrus let her know that Jake was on his way back and he had flown him back in deep coach at his own expense. To say that Olivia was worn out was an understatement. She had a penchant for hitting the ground running whenever she was doing and install. Straight from the airport to the job site, but she knew she was on e this time, so she told Huck they would start the install the next day. Huck told her to go to the hotel and rest he would go over and take a look at what needed to be done and sooth some bruised ego's.

Olivia felt like she crawled to the front desk at the Ritz Carlton. She checked in and the front desk clerk let her know her suite was ready. She dragged her way up to her room and as she opens the door, there standing in the middle of the room is a Greek God in nothing but a towel and water droplets flowing off his body.

"Oh! I so sorry I must be in the wrong room. I'll go back down to the front desk and figure out what happened."

A beautiful smile emerged from the Greek God. "No need to rush off, lets just call the front desk to find out what happened."

She couldn't place the accent he had, but she wasn't exactly paying closing attention to anything, but getting a good look at this man's body.

He picked up the phone and turned toward Olivia and smirked at how she was looking at him. He was getting and eye full himself. As the phone call was picked up, he started to speak fluent Spanish. Olivia started to squeeze her thighs together at hearing this sexy baritone speak spanish. She was going to have take a cold shower for sure after this.

He set the phone down and said, "the front desk apologized for the mix up. I was suppose to leave yesterday, but my business here in Chile was extended to next week. It appears that I am taking up your suite. I can pack up and move to another room. Just give me few minutes."

"No, no. There's no need, I'll go back downstairs and get another room. You seem to have settled into this room just fine."

"Please allow me to at least pay for your room. I feel really bad that you've traveled a great distance and I'm sure you are tired."

"What makes you so sure I've traveled a great distance?'

"Well you have slight bags under your beautiful eyes, your clothes are slightly wrinkled. Not enough for anyone else to notice, but I'm not anyone else. The wall seems to be holding you up. Come, sit down while I go downstairs and get your room and a key. It's the least a gentleman as I claim to be can do."

Olivia smiled and Fitz thought his heart would beat out of his chest from that beautiful smile. Olivia laid her raincoat across her wheeled suit case then her purse as she went to sit down before she fell down.

"Just give me a minute to go and put something on and I'll be right back with your key."

Fitz came back out pretty fast or so he thought. He found Olivia had fallen asleep on the chez lounge. He pulled a small cover off the back of his couch. He rubbed his thumb against her cheek as he smiled and went down to the front desk.

* * *

Olivia yawned and stretched as she started to wake up due to being hungry. When she finally opened her eyes she found the most intense blue eyes staring back at her.

"You look like a cat when you wake up."

Olivia smiled. "So is this how you impress a woman by being creepy and watching her sleep? Especially someone you just met?"

"Only the ones I'm interested in." He chuckled.

"What time is it?"

"A little after 7pm."

"Oh my goodness! Why did you let me sleep so long?" She jumped up looking for her shoes and her bag.

"What happened to all my things?"

"Well to answer your first question, I find that the body usually tells you when you need to rest and who am I to wake you. To your second question, your things are now in your room which by the way is across the hall from this room."

She smirked and sat back down at the foot of the chez and looked at the strange man who she could not get enough of his company.

"If you are up to it, I would like you to join me for dinner. Have you been to Chile before?"

"No, this is my first time in Santiago."

"Good then allow me to introduce you to Chilean cuisine. There is a great resturant that is within walking distance. I feel that travel weryness can be off set with a good walk before and after a meal. You will sleep like a baby." Hkise smiled.

Her heart wanted to leap out of her chest and kiss that smile off his face. She needed to get out of there for a moment. Or she was going to do something she might regret or not.

"Well with a and invitation such as that, I'll have to take you up on your offer. I will tell you that I have a colleague who flew down with me. If it's ok with you, I would like to invite him also."

"By all means the more the merrier."

Merry was not the emotion he was feeling, but a slight amount of jealousy. Something he was never known to have toward any woman. He was a little taken back by how this woman was getting under his skin so fast. He did try to do work as she slept, but he kept staring at her as she slept. He pulled out his sketch pad and started to draw her beautiful tranquil face. He had never seen anything quite that astonishing.

"What is wrong with me?"


	2. Dinner My Ass

_**Sorry guys! I was in such a hurry to put this new story out that I didn't edit it**_ **before I posted. So, I hope to redeem myself in the following chapters. These characters do not belong to me. They belong to Scandal and Shonda Rhymes.**

* * *

Fitz found himself pacing like a caged animal after she left. Who was Fitz kidding this woman was under his skin already and he didn't even know how long she was staying in Chile. What was he going to do if her colleague was more than just a colleague? He felt like a teenager again wondering if the popular girl liked him or not.

Meanwhile back in Olivia's room, she was on the phone with Huck. Huck had come a long way, but he still had problems interacting in social setting especially new ones.

"Huck do you want to join me and an acquaintance for dinner?"

"I'll pass Liv. I'm going to stay here overnight and rebuilt the servers that Jake destroyed. I've got three servers I have to migrate a large amount of data and that is going to take me at least all night. The folks here went out and got us something to eat throughout the night. I'm good. By the time you get here in the morning all you'll have to do is test the patch in their testing environment, and if you need to fix anything you should be good to go the following day."

"Huck you sure. I can swing by and help you tonight?"

"No Olivia, I've got it. You know I'm a night owl, I get some of my best ideas at night. Go enjoy what Santiago has to offer, you know I'll be fine."

"OK, Huck call me if you need me for anything, and I mean anything."

"Will do Liv."

Olivia hung up the phone, she always worries about Huck and makes sure he eats and gets enough sleep. He has a tendency to go at least three days without sleep when he's on a tangent, and nights only fuel his already brilliant mind.

Although she made the offer to Huck she was kind of glad she would have this stranger to herself tonight. He intrigued her like no other had before. She had boyfriends before, but none were her intellectual match and somehow she found Fitz to be confident and quick witted. She wanted to find out more about this man and she wasn't finding anything out by sitting on the edge of her bed not getting dressed.

* * *

Fitz stepped outside his room at the appointed time to wait for Olivia. He was not prepared for what opened the door across from him. Olivia had on a red Donna Karan cocktail maxi wrap dress with red Jimmy Choo Lance Sandals, with a small black Jimmy Choo clutch to match. She had on the sexiest red lip stick known to man. She was like a siren calling him to sea. A red cape of a bull fighter that was being held up and challenging everything Fitz thought about a woman in life. He wanted her.

Olivia thought they would never make it to dinner with Fitz leaning against his door looking so damn sexy. He had a summer pure silk blend dark blue Armani suit on, that fit him as if Armani himself sewed it on his body. He had a light blue linen shirt with the first few buttons opened. His hair was kind of messy bed head, but neatly styled. He stood their with both hands in his pockets taking her in.

"So is this how our meal is going to go? You stare at me and I stare at you all night? You're playing a dangerous game with a hungry woman." She smirked.

Olivia thought she would fall over dead after that lopsided grin of his appeared with a few perfect teeth showing through.

"Well allow me to escort you to our destination Ms. Pope. I would be remiss in allowing you to go unfed in such a lovely dress as this."

Fitz held out his arm for her to take and they moved toward the elevator. Even after they entered the elevator, Olivia never let go of his arm. Fitz looked down at her the entire time enjoying the way he seemed to unnerve her with his staring.

Olivia smirked at what he was trying to do and just looked at the numbers over the doors as they descended into the lobby. Although Olivia was starving, they both walked down the three blocks at a leisurely pace. Fitz wanted her to take in the sights and sounds of the city. He also wanted this night to last a long as it was possible. He felt that what was happening with them was special and he didn't want to rush the night at all.

They found themselves at the Bocanariz Vino bar. Chile is renowned for it's wine's and Olivia was hoping to experience some of their world famous wines while she was there. It was like Fitz had been reading her mind. The restaurant catered their menu to the wine selection so for Olivia it was a perfect first day in Chile thanks to Fitz.

After their short stroll to the restaurant Fitz discovered that Olivia was a bit of novice sommelier. He allowed her to order their wine for the meal. She asked if there was any food he didn't like and based off his answers, she ordered the three wines they would have with their meal. The waiter came back with their first wine as they waited for their appetizers.

"So, you know a bit about me, tell me a bit about you? What is that accent I'm catching from you ever so often?'

Fitz smiled. "I'm Swedish, born and bread. People usually can't detect my accent because through my families business I've had to travel quite a bit and pick up the odd language here and there. How about yourself? Do you travel much?"

"Let's just say to much right now. I got off a plane from Seattle, let me see what day is it?"

"It's Tuesday."

"Yeah, Tuesday so that means I got off a plane from Seattle three days ago, and got back on a plane to come here and the reason for me falling asleep on your chez lounge. I own a software company that develops security suites and business has been booming for a while. I usually don't have time to do anything other than get onsite set up and go straight to work."

"Why do you have the night off tonight?"

"Well thanks to my oldest friend and my developing partner, he is working tonight to correct a mistake a former employee made that brought this countries largest Internet provider to it's knees. By morning all I have to do is run the new patch in their test environment and then apply it the following day. Then we baby it for a few days to make sure no latent problems pop up, then we're on the plane home. What's keeping you here in Santiago?"

Fitz smiled at her quick transition.

"My family owns the largest shipping business in Sweden, in Europe really. I am seventh generation to run the company and I'm here renegotiating contracts with the Chilean government over oil shipments to Europe. As in all negotiations some are quick and other not so quick."

As soon as Fitz ended his statement their appetizers came out, and the conversation turned to family, friends and funny situations they had found themselves in. Before they knew it was nearly midnight and they were a little tipsy from the three bottles of wine they ingested. Fitz was right, Olivia did feel really invigorated when they started their walk back toward the hotel.

"Hey, lets walk in the park by the hotel. I don't know about you, but I don't feel like letting this night end. What time do you have to be at your job location?"

"Ten am, I'm not a morning person at all, so I like to start a little late to wake up a little. Let's have that stroll then."

Fitz just wanted a touch her just a little more intimate than her just grabbing his arm, so he grabbed her elbow gently and slowly lowered it toward her hand and clasped her hand in his as they crossed a street toward the park. They walked relatively in silence until they found a park bench to sit on. Fitz took his jacket off to allow Olivia to sit on it just in case there might be something on the bench they couldn't see. Fitz sat first and allowed Olivia to slip into the side of him perfectly as they just gazed at the pond in front of them.

"Ms. Pope, I have to say that tonight felt a little magical if I may say so, and I believe it all had to do with the company I was with."

Olivia smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder that was laid on the bench behind her head. When she laid her head down he wrapped his hand around her shoulder.

"I believe the feeling is mutual sir. Call me crazy but I don't want this night to end."

"If you're crazy then we are both sharing in the same psychotic dream then. What is happening to us?"

"Maybe it's the wine or maybe it's you, but lets not worry about it now. I could sit here for hours."

"Hours, huh? Well my lady I could as well, but I know that morning will be upon us fast and you have a job to get to tomorrow. So I will be the party pooper and walk you back to the hotel. I have an early morning as well. The Governor General prefers to meet over breakfast. Shall we?"

Olivia lingered for a few more minutes before she stood. Fitz wrapped his jacket around her shoulders to keep her warm and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as well. She slid her arm around his waist to get closer to him. He liked the feel of her close to him. Olivia was feeling all kinds of butterflies in her stomach. On the one hand she desperately wanted to spend more time with this man, but she also knew she had a job to do. So she was grateful he had been more sensible.

They made it back to the hotel in no time at all and they got on the elevator and it started to go up to their floor. At no time did they create space between each other. They looked like an old married couple returning from a meal on their way back to their hotel room. Once again Fitz just stared down at Olivia the whole time. Olivia smiled as she watched the numbers go by as before. Once the doors opened and they slowly walked toward their rooms, Fitz stopped in front of Olivia's room, she removed his jacket, he folded it over his arm.

"Thank you for one of the best nights of my life. You'll find that I rarely give out superlatives and this was well earned."

"Why thank you Ms. Pope. I will endeavor to top myself if you will allow me. What are you doing tonight after work? If you can manage to leave your location fairly early, I have somewhere special I want to take you."

"Knowing Huck like I do, I'll probably have next to nothing to do when I get onsite later this morning. Lets say 2 or 3 later this afternoon as a possible time to meet?"

"That sounds perfect. Will your friend be able to join us?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but Huck is not very social and knowing him, he thought of a lot of new great ideas tonight and he will want to start working on them. And no he is not my imaginary friend, he's in the room right next door or he will be in a couple of hours."

"I feel sorry for anyone who does not get to sample what Chile has to offer. Lets play it safe and I will meet you here at 3pm. Here give me your cell phone. If you get tied up for any reason, send me a text to let me know. I can alter my plans for some place else."

"It's a date."

Olivia blushed at her statement, but that's what this felt like and Fitz's smile indicated that he was feeling the same.

"Well sleep well my lady. I'll see you tomorrow."

Fitz leaned down and kissed her on both her cheeks, her forehead as he turned and walked into his room. He paused at the door to make sure Olivia got into her room safely. Olivia on the other hand was a little stunned that she didn't get a kiss on the lips and froze for a moment before she turned and went into her room after waving to Fitz.

Both closed the door and slumped against it. Both wondering what the hell just happened. Olivia wondering if he was just old school, Fitz wondering if he could control himself around her.

Only time would tell.


	3. A Real Date

_**Hey folks! This story seems to be writing itself. Can't promise that I will update this quick, but for now lets go with it. I do not own any Scandal characters.  
**_

* * *

As Olivia had expected, Huck had done just about all the work ahead of time and all she had to do was push a button and start the test. It lasted all of two hours and her customer was impressed by the work she and Huck had done to get everything back to normal. They agreed to meet tomorrow evening for the install after business hours. She went back to the hotel, because to be quite frank to take a nap. Her night and the long flight down was wearing on her. She knocked out as soon as her head hit the pillow. She set her alarm for two, so she could get in a shower, get her hair and makeup right. She wasn't sure what the night entailed, but she wanted to look good for Fitz when he arrived.

Fitz on the other hand had been quite distracted the entire day, any break in negotiations or conversation and his mind wondered toward Olivia. No woman had captured his interest as she had. Fitz was no fool, he knew he was handsome, rich and every woman up to now only wanted what his money could provide them. She on the other hand didn't need him at all, and that intrigued him to no end. Could she be someone who only saw him for him? He needed to find out for sure and quick before she got away from him.

Olivia alarm sounded and that two hour nap did the trick. She hopped out of bed, took a relatively long shower and got ready. She was so glad that she had brought a few dresses along this time. Her favorite was the sleeveless orange floral print dress that went to her knees. She had a three quarter length sweater that matched the over all color of the dress. She decided to wear her Jimmy Choo Navy Suede Cuoio Covered Wedges, her dress had elements of blue in it. Her Jimmy Choo cross body bag completed the ensemble. When she put the last touches to her makeup with a nude lip stick, she heard a lite tap. She looked at the clock, he was ten minutes early, which made her smile a bit. Anxious I see, she thought.

When she opened the door her knees buckled a bit. Fitz had totally zoned out of the negotiations and decided to call it early. He was freshly showered and shaved again. Standing in her door in white linen pants, dark blue linen shirt and dark blue Todd's Gommino Driving Shoes. He had his white linen jacket draped over his arm, his hair jelled back and parted to one side. He looked edible.

"Good afternoon Ms. Pope."

"Good afternoon Mr. Grant."

"Are you ready to go? And may I add that you look absolutely beautiful."

"Well thank you kind sir. You look very handsome also. So...where are we going?"

Fitz smiled at her enthusiasm.

"We my dear lady are going to the beach."

"I don't think I'm really dressed for the beach. Especially in these shoes."

"It is when you sit at a table by the seaside and having the greatest meal of your life."

"Greatest of my life, huh. You have a lot to live up to so we better be on our way."

Fitz smiled and put his suit jacket on and grabbed her hand, lifted it and kissed the back of her hand as he walked her to the elevator.

* * *

Since the beach is a two hour drive. Fitz had his driver Lucas from Sweden. The one thing that Fitz hated was driving, he never found the patience for it. So he hired Lucas early in his career. He rather arrive alive and on time than not.

"Olivia, I would like to introduce my friend and driver Lucas Karlsson."

"God eftermiddag. Or in your native tongue Ms. Pope, Good Afternoon."

"Good Afternoon Lucas. May I call you Lucas?"

"Why of course Ms. Pope."

"That's Olivia to you." She smiled.

Lucas smiled and opened the door for both of them.

Fitz helped Olivia in and then he got in himself. They were riding in a Rolls Royce Phantom in Midnight blue. Olivia was sure Fitz had money, but this car was on another level. It had a small fridge in the back with a chilled white Chilean wine which Fitz offered her. They talked and laughed for the next 2 hours. Before she knew it they had arrived at Zapallar. When Olivia looked out the car she saw such a beautiful blue ocean she had ever seen. It was now a little after five, really early for locals and unbeknownst to Olivia, Fitz arranged for the chef to cook early for them. He had plans after dinner.

As they exited the car.

"Lucas will you be joining us for dinner?"

"No Ms., Olivia. I actually have family just up the coast thirty minutes. My aunt will have dinner waiting for me."

"Well, enjoy your time with them and thank you for getting us here safely."

"Your more than welcome Olivia and thank you."

Fitz put his hand at the small of her back as he guided her into El Chiringuito. They hostess greeted them and showed them to their table out on the deck that jutted out over the ocean. The deck had beautiful white tented covers all over it like sails. The tables were made out of tree trunks even the chairs.

Fitz had arranged with the chef to have a four course meal paired with three Chilean white wines. By the end of the meal Olivia had to give it to Fitz, it was possible one of the best meals of her life. The chef came out and spoke to Fitz in Spanish and he took Olivia's hand and kissed it. They thanked him for doing this for them and Fitz left a sizable tip for the wait staff coming in early for them.

"Let's go for a little stroll Ms. Pope."

"Lets."

As they moved toward the beach, Fitz sat Olivia down on the rock wall as he removed her shoes for her. He sat and took his off. He held both their shoes as he laced his fingers in hers. They walked for a while when they came upon a cove that was totally secluded and a bit of a sun trap. Fitz halted her, took off his jacket for her to sit on. As he eased her down he sat beside her in the sand.

"Are you having a good time Ms. Pope?"

"I am, but why so formal Mr. Grant?"

Fitz smirked and turned and looked out toward the ocean. When Olivia didn't get the response she wanted she turned and looked out over the ocean too.

After a beat, "my family has traveled by ocean for nearly two hundred years, they've sailed to every corner of the world, many trips are chronicled in the national archives in Stockholm. I've traveled from a lowly seaman all the way to a Captain of my own ship. That has always been our tradition, but never in all my travels have I met a woman as beautiful, intelligent, and funny as you. You enchant me Ms. Pope."

Fitz turned and gazed into Olivia's eyes. Olivia was gobsmacked by this man. Was he real?

"Miss Pope may I kiss you?"

Again she was taken back by how old world he was. "Yes you may."

Fitz leaned over, placed a hand on the side of her face and leaned in and gave Olivia a kissed that curled her toes. He pecked her lips twice before he leaned back to look into her eyes. He didn't know about her, but he was sure now that he had found the right one. At no time in his life had he felt this way about another human being and he was damn sure he wasn't going to let it get away.

Without a word between them, Fitz rose and dusted himself off and then offered a hand to help Olivia up. To say she was dazed and confused was an understatement. She still felt his lips on her and she liked it, no she love it. As they strolled back to the parking lot Fitz fished out his phone to make sure Lucas was back. Instead of putting their shoes back on they just walked to the car barefoot.

"Hi Lucas how was your family?" Olivia managed to get out.

"They were well and they tried to feed me to much. I even have a take away container of deserts if you would like to try some traditional Swedish sweets?"

"Noooo! Lucas, Mr. Grant tried to make me pop from all the good food and wine we had."

"Very well Olivia."

She smiled as Fitz held her hand as she slid into the car. She felt bad that she was getting sand all over the floor. Fitz pulled a towel out of middle console in front of them and let her wipe her feet. Once she got the sand off, she pulled her feet up into the seat sideways looking at Fitz. He did the same and cleaned off his feet and put his shoes back on. He then offered her a small bottle of water from the mini fridge. After she downed the bottle she got a little chilly from the water and the air conditioner. Fitz lifted the arm rest and pulled her into his side and spread his jacket out over her. She relaxed into Fitz and his body warmth. Before she knew it she fell asleep. Fitz let her head fall into his lap, and he got an unobstructed view at Olivia as she slept. He laid his arm on her thigh as she slept. It wasn't sexual in nature, but him protecting her and watching over her. He desperately needed her in his life and he had made up his mind that he was going to do everything in his power to make that happen.

Lucas glanced into the back seat of the car to look at Fitz. He saw that Olivia was asleep and his boss and friends face as he watched her sleep. He moved his eyes back to the road as he finally said a small prayer for Fitz finally finding what he needed in life.


	4. Where do we go from here?

**Thank you all for encouraging me along with this story. Here is another chapter ya'll. I do not own any scandal characters.  
**

* * *

Olivia slept the entire ride back to Santiago. As they were pulling up front to the hotel. Fitz gently rubbed his thumb along her cheek to wake her. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up to see the bluest eyes staring back at her.

"Did you dream of me Ms. Pope? He smirked.

Olivia smiled and shook her head. Fitz slipped his hand gently under her head and helped her sit up. Olivia wiped the sleep out of her eyes, she stretched and looked around to see where she was. Lucas was outside the car. Fitz tapped the window and Lucas opened the door as Fitz slipped out of the car and reached back and helped Olivia out by her hand. He kissed the back of her hand as she stood in front of him. He turned and started walking her toward the entrance. They made their way back to their rooms. Fitz walked her over to her door.

"What does you day look like tomorrow?"

"Well, I don't have to be at work until after 5 tomorrow. The patch should take about four to five hours. I run a few test then I'm done for the night. Are you tired?"

"No, why?"

"Since you let me sleep all the way back here, I've gotten my second breath. How about we pop some popcorn and put a movie on. I don't want this perfect day to end."

Fitz moved close to her as his nose rubbed against hers and he ghosted his lips over hers.

"I would love to watch a movie with you Ms. Pope, only if you allow me put some comfortable clothes on for our viewing pleasure."

"I don't have a problem with that. I'll do the same so go get changed." She smiled.

As he turned around, Olivia patted his butt. He turned to smirk at her and went inside his door. Leaving Olivia leaning on her door as she waved and giggled. She went into her bathroom to wash off the bit of sand still on her feet, then she went to her room put her sleep pants on and a camisole. She always traveled with her favorite microwave popcorn and had just popped it into the little microwave in her suite, when she heard a soft knock at her door. She opened it to find Fitz with a pair of sweat pants, white plain t shirt, and dark blue croc slides on. Even his feet were manly and beautiful. She had made note of them as they walked along the beach, but seeing him in such relaxed attire made her squeeze her legs tight. He had a bottle of red wine in his hand. She loved her wine but this guy seemed to have wine stashed all over the place.

"A little red wine to go with our movie Ms. Pope?"

"When exactly are you going to start calling me by my name?"

"Until I find one that fits you."

"I think Olivia is a fine name Fitzgerald."

Fitz laughed heartily at her sassiness.

Olivia grabbed his hand and pulled him inside her room and grabbed the bottle from his hand and headed to the kitchen to get the popcorn and glasses for their wine.

"So Ms. Pope what have you selected for our viewing pleasure this evening?"

"Rogue One, I haven't had time to watch it and it's on demand here at the hotel. First, if you tell me you are not a Star Wars fan, we can part as friends now, but if you are a fan like me. You are definitely my soulmate." She laughed.

"Well Ms. Pope you will be happy to know that as a child, I nearly drove my father into an early grave making him take me to the cinema twelve times when the original Stars Wars came out. So it appears your stuck with me."

"Sweet! Lets get this puppy fired up then."

Fitz picked up the bowl of popcorn and bottle as Olivia carried over their wine glasses. They put everything on the coffee table. Fitz sat in the corner of her couch as she poured their wine and handed him his glass as he set it on the end table next to him. He raised his right arm for her to scoot into his side. She immediately felt the warmth of his body and the safety it provided her. She put the bowl in his lap and hit play.

* * *

What is that obnoxious sound? Fitz wondered as he finally came out of his deep sleep to hear his alarm on his phone going off. It was 6am. He felt something slightly heavy on his chest and he looked down to see Olivia draped over his body. He notice that light was peeking through the curtains and their was a blanket on them. He only remembers the credits rolling and then nothing. He needed to get up, he had an early meeting with the government officials. It felt good to have her laying on top of him, but he needed to get her off him before she woke to find his morning wood poking her in her stomach. He slowly turned her toward the back of the couch and slowly slid out from under her. He stood over her looking at her and thought he could get used to waking up to her every morning. He pulled the blanket up toward her shoulder as she seem to snuggle further into it. He walked over toward the desk and the note pad on it and wrote out a note and placed it against the bottle on the table. He bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead and left.

Olivia finally came out of her sleep coma to see that she was alone and it was about 10 am. She looked around and didn't see Fitz. She sat up and noticed a note against the wine bottle.

"Ms. Pope if you have some time today. Would you like to join me for lunch before you start your job tonight. Let's have a late lunch say around 2pm? Give me a call or just text me to let me know if you can make it. I enjoyed waking up with you in my arms."

Olivia smiled so hard she thought her cheeks would break. She pulled her phone out and sent him a text because she knew he was probably in his meeting. She hopped up and put the bottle, glasses and popcorn bowl in the sink for house keeping. She jumped in the shower. She wanted to do a little shopping before she had to go back home. She always picked up a few thing when she traveled. She wanted to keep her wardrobe unique. The concierge downstairs said the best place to visit was the arty neighborhood of Lastarria. If she wanted to pick up unique pieces of clothes then that was the neighborhood to visit.

When she walked down to the entrance of the hotel she found Lucas standing by the car.

"Hi Lucas! What are you doing here? Is Fitz in the hotel?"

"No Olivia, he mentioned that you wanted to go shopping today and thought I would make a good companion and translator when needed. He also thought after shopping we could swing by and pick him up later for lunch."

Olivia's mega watt smile broke out all over her face.

"I think I'm going to have to keep him."

"I hope so Ms. Where would you like to go?"

"I heard about the neighborhood of Lastarria."

"Wise choice if you were unsure I was going to suggest it myself."

Lucas opened the door for her and helped her get into the back of the car.

* * *

Hours later and her wallet just a little lighter she and Lucas were walking back to the car with all her bags. Lucas came in handy with all her purchases and the extra hands.

"Lucas can I ask you some questions about Fitz? I won't take offense if you say no."

"Not at all Olivia."

"I can tell you that I've never met another man like Fitz, and he is kind of a puzzle to me."

Lucas smiled because he knew part of Fitz personality was part upbringing part just being Swedish.

"I'll tell you that I've known Fitz my entire life. My family worked for his family. He has never made me feel anything other than a friend and even a brother. There is nothing I would not do for him and the same goes for him with me. What you have to realize is that Fitz is old world in the way that he conducts himself. He is methodical with everything that he does, even when he doesn't know he is losing his heart to someone."

Olivia smirked.

"I'll let you in on a secret. I'm losing my heart to someone also."

They continued to walk when Olivia had a thought that turned her stomach.

"What are we going to do when I leave. I want to explore what this is between us, and I want to make sure this is not just a fling from being away from home."

Lucas stopped walking and pulled her over to a bench nearby.

"Love does not care about distance or meeting at the right time. When it happens it happens, what I want to know is are you ready to fight for it. I won't let my friend get hurt if you are not ready to fight for it. He won't ask you, but I am. What's it going to be? I want you to think about this question long and hard. You have another three days here in Santiago? Use that to search your heart and mind before you answer."

A tear slipped down her left eye. She wiped it away as she looked Lucas in the eyes and shook her head. Lucas grabbed her hand and patted it before escorting her back to the car for lunch.


	5. Come to Sweden

_**Got a little carried away with this chapter, but I hope you like it. Thank you all again for your reviews, you give me life to contiune writing this story. I do not own any Scandal characters.**_

* * *

Once again Fitz took her to a wonderful restaurant in the government district. It was a Mom and Pop joint, it was so good. The owners made their own wine. They had a small winery outside the city. Fitz held her hand most of their meal as he seemed to be mapping every emotion that came across her face. They were both starting feel the realization of their time coming to an end.

"So are you ready for tonight?"

"I could do the install in my sleep. My guess is that Huck went through every server and made sure it was compatible with the patch. Which will cut my time onsite down by two to three hours."

"Good! Would you like to go out for a late dinner?"

"Sure, your batting a 1000 right now with food and wine."

"Great. Text me when your done and I'll pick you up."

"I will. Tell me how are your negotiations going?"

"That was actually finished today."

Olivia dropped her hand from his.

"Are you going to leave soon?"

Fitz picked her hand back up and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.

"I've decided to stay as long as your here. The great thing about owning your own company is that you can change a schedule anytime you like."

Olivia lit up with what he was saying. Silence engulfed them as they stared into each others eyes.

"Come to Sweden with me?"

Olivia looks at him for a while, because in reality she was recalling what Lucas said to her and going over her schedule in her head.

"I don't mean you have to come right away, if you can't get away right now."

"Yes."

Fitz eyebrows shot up.

"As in you'll go home with me yes?"

She smiled and said, "Yes."

Fitz jumped out of his seat and wrapped her in his arms and kissed her temple.

"I want you to know, that I feel a great deal for you, and I don't want our time together to end just yet."

"Neither do I. Every time I think of you leaving my stomach turns. You have perfect timing Mr. Grant. I was due a vacation on my return home. Although I was thinking of some place a little warmer, but what the hell."

"I tell you what. If you give me two weeks I will make sure you get your warm vacation. I would like the chance to see you in a bathing suit."

He smirked.

"I'm sure I'll enjoy seeing you in some swim trucks. Are you the typical European that wears Speedo's? I could get behind that sight."

Fitz laughed out loud. "You'll have to wait and see Ms. Pope."

"I think you need to come up with a name soon since I'm coming home with you. Don't you think?"

"I will put some thought into it while your at work Ms. Pope. Lets go so I can get you to your job."

Fitz pecked her lips this time. Olivia was a little shocked at his public pda. She was noticing that he was starting to warm up in his affection for her. He seemed to be a little cold and distant at first, but she was starting to see what Lucas was saying about Old world.

* * *

As always Huck didn't disappoint again. He joined her at site, but since he had done so much prep work that it only took and hour to apply the patch. He told Olivia to go back to the hotel he would babysit the site for a few more hours before he called it a night.

Olivia texted Fitz to let him know she was done. He said he would be by in 15 minutes.

"Huck. I'm not going back home with you. I'm going to go to Sweden with my new friend."

"You mean Fitzgerald Tomas Grant III? Multi-billionaire shipping mogul. Only child of Fitzgerald Tomas Grand Jr and Elsa Olgestrum. He graduated from Oxford with a degree in ship building. He is seventh generation to run his families shipping company. Never married, but has been seen with some of the most famous and debutantes in Europe. Never been linked with a girlfriend either. On a whole he is considered a really good guy and a straight shooter."

Olivia sat there with her mouth open.

"How the hell did you know that's who I've been going out with."

"Olivia you told me a long time ago to bug our phones so if we were missing, or why I knew that Jake was having a party at every locations he was at. How do you not know that I seem to be reading your mind about everything. Look I don't usually look at your phone to spy or anything, I just check up on you to make sure your OK. I will always protect you Liv, like you take care of me. You should have fun with this guy. He seems like someone you deserve."

Olivia leaned over and hugged Huck.

"Thank you Huck."

"Your squeezing to hard Liv." They both laughed as she let go.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Two weeks. Make sure Cyrus doesn't have a heart attack when I tell him I'm not coming back."

"Will do Liv. And for once in your life be selfish. Don't worry about OPA we've got you."

"I will Huck. Thank you for always looking out for me."

Olivia went downstairs where Fitz and Lucas were waiting for her.

"Good evening beautiful."

"That's what you want to call me?"

"It fits you inside and out."

He walked over to her as she stood on the last step and kissed her until she felt dizzy.

"Are you ready to eat?"

Olivia steadied herself by hanging on to his shoulders. She had never been kissed so passionately that she lost her balance. What was this man doing to her. She stared at him as he smiled at her.

"Yes, what do you have in mind tonight Tomas?"

Fitz raised his eye brows at her calling him Tomas.

"You have your names I have mine." She pecked his lips and walked toward the car. Fitz turned around and rubbed his neck and shook his head at this little fireball.

"Good evening Lucas."

"Good evening Olivia." He smiled.

* * *

The evening was just another fantastic meal and wine, but this time it was in a super club with a great jazz band. Fitz took Olivia out on the dance floor when the songs were slow and sexy. They fit perfect as the swayed to the music. It was three in the morning when they made it back to the hotel.

"I had a fantastic night beautiful."

"I had the best time because of the company I was keeping." She giggled and leaned up and pecked his lips.

"Well I am flattered that I am a good companion for you. Now Cinderella it's time for you to go inside and get your beauty rest. What do you have planned for tomorrow?"

"Flying to Sweden with a very handsome gentleman. Huck is going to finish up by babysitting the customer and I'm hanging my vacation shingle out as of tonight. When do you want to leave?"

"Another perk of being the boss of a multi-national company is that I own a private jet. We leave when you get up and get packed."

"Then lets shoot for 11am to leave the hotel. How does that sound?"

"Well my little fireball, I can't wait to show you my home. It's going to be a long flight. It's almost 17 hours. We will have one heck of a case of jet lag. I have a sure fire way to combat it, and hopefully it will work for you. Go, get some sleep and I'll see you right here at 11am."

He leaned down and kissed her senseless again. She sagged against her door as Fitz steadied her and then walked into his room.

"Bastard knows exactly what he is doing. Oh, but he is really good at it." She chuckled as she went into her room.

* * *

Exactly at 11am Olivia heard a soft knock on her door. She took a last look around and pulled her suit cases to the door and opened it. Olivia like to fly comfortable, so she had on her favorite white blouse, her favorite jeans, Cole Haan tan loafers, and her light weight rain coat laid over her arm. She opened the door to see a casually dressed Fitz in a blue blazer, white dress shirt, nicely fitting jeans and a pair of dark brown Ferragomo loafers. He had his suit case behind him also. He bent down and pecked Olivia on the lips in greeting.

"Are you ready fireball?"

"So now I'm fireball. Corny, but I like it."

"Come on woman I want to be home by tomorrow morning. There is a great coffee house around the corner from my apartment."

"I look forward to it. Lets go handsome."

He smirked as he intertwined his fingers with her.

Lucas loaded the bags into the car as he drove the love birds to the private hanger. When they got to the plane Olivia was really impressed with what she saw. It wasn't just a little jet, it was an airplane that allowed Lucas to drive the rolls up a ramp at the back of the plane. He let Olivia and Fitz out first before he drove the rolls on board.

"Well Mr. Grant I like your little jet. Is this a mini air force one? Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Not at all fireball. It's owned by the company. When your a shipping company you sometimes have to take large things back with you on occasion if it needs to arrive fast."

"And a rolls is a necessity?

"It is if you don't drive. And your terrible at it. Yes it is a necessity."

"I'll take your word for it. Let's get this puppy lit so we can be on our way."

"After you Ms. Pope."

They walked up the stairs and were greeted by the two pilots and two stewardesses. The plane was out of this world. It just looked like a home on a plane. From the living room to two queen sized bedrooms in the rear. Fitz told Olivia that they would be serving brunch as soon as they were airborne. They taxied out to the runway and were allowed to take off right away. Once in the air the stewardesses started to prepare the food for them. They ate and settled down in the living room as Fitz pressed a button and a opening on a wall reveled a TV.

"We have several options for entertainment. We have a large selection of movies. You'll find that I'm a bit of a movie buff. Old and new movies. My mom would watch old movies with me when I was sick, so I love the black and white moves."

Olivia pecked his lips. She stood up and looked at the menu and what was available. She picked An Affair to Remember with Cary Grant and Debra Karr.

"Great choice."

Fitz laid down on the couch and Olivia sat between his legs and pulled a small blanket over the both of them. Fitz wrapped his arms around her as they settled in for the movie.

Three movies later and a late lunch Olivia was starting to feel the affects of a long flight. Fitz could tell she was tired. So he pulled her up and walked her back to one of the bedrooms. Before she went into the bathroom she asked Fitz to lay down with her. He hesitated because he was not expecting to stay with her. Olivia had brought a small carry on into the cabin so she went into the bathroom and changed into a gown that went to her ankles. Fitz had pulled out some sleep pants and a white t shirt. He was under the covers with his back against the headboard waiting for her. When she walked out he just held up the blankets and his hand as she reached for it and laid down facing him. He kissed her nose and pulled her close.

"Go to sleep fireball, by the time you wake up we should be almost home."

She shook her head and turned over and snuggled back into Fitz. He wrapped his arms around her, breathe her in deeply and went to sleep like her.

* * *

It was 6am, by the time Fitz heard a soft knock on the door to their bedroom. He gently removed himself from Olivia and went to the door. It was Lucas.

"Fitz we'll be landing in a hour. If you and Olivia would like to clean up you will have time."

"Thank you Lucas."

He closed the door and went back over and sat on Olivia side of the bed and brushed his thumb over her cheek.

"Hey fireball. You need to wake up."

She swatted his hand away as he grinned.

"Fireball we are almost in Stockholm. If you want to catch a shower you need to wake up."

"Noooo. Fitz I want to sleep." She wined.

"Come on fireball you can go back to sleep when we get home."

She slowly opened her eyes and peered into the most soothing pair of eyes she had ever seen.

"I'm up. Only because you said I could go back to sleep."

Fitz chuckled at her.

"You can take the shower in here and I'll go to the other room and shower. Meet you in the living room in a bit, OK?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll meet you out there."

Fitz couldn't help but to chuckle at how she wasn't much of a morning person. Even though she told, him he still had no idea.

When they arrived it was just daybreak. Lucas got the car off the plane and drove around front to collect Fitz and Olivia. She looked out the window as the rich orange sun started to shine on all the building as they moved closer into town. There was a lot of water surrounding the city. Lucas finally turned down a one way street and came to a stop under an glass awning. A man came out in a long coat and opened the door on Fitz's side of the car.

"God Morgon Herr Grant."

"God Morgon Carl"

Fitz reached back in and helped Olivia out of the car."

"Carl this is Ms. Pope, she will be staying with me for a while. I would appreciate you helping her out with finding places while I'm at work."

"It will be my please Herr Grant."

Olivia shook his hand and intertwined her fingers with Fitz as he escorted her toward the elevator. Fitz could tell she was really tired. So he wrapped his arms around her as they made their way to the penthouse. When the doors opened they were in an apartment that had floor to ceiling windows that looked out over the cities landscape, that included old world building mixed with new and all the water that surround it. She was like a kid that had their nose pressed toward the window just taking in the beauty of the city.

"Come on fireball. It's still early. Lets lay down for a few hours."

Olivia didn't complain she was still a little exhausted. She did not see Lucas, but their bags were now in his bedroom.

"You don't have to sleep with me Olivia, I can go in my other bedroom."

"Don't get all chivalrous on me now. I like sleeping with you. You make me feel safe and cared for."

He smiled so warmly at the thought that he was making her feel comfortable with him. He wasn't ready to tell her yet, but he seemed to sleep so much better with her in his arms.

"Come fireball. Go get changed again so we can lay down."

Olivia went into the bathroom and dressed in another one of her gowns. She came out an found Fitz in bed and this time he didn't have a shirt on. Olivia squeezed her thighs together at the sight of him.

"I hope you don't mind, but I usually don't wear a shirt to bed."

"No, your fine. I need you to feel as comfortable as I do, and if you don't wear a shirt then you don't wear a shirt."

"You'll probably feel it, but I usually don't wear sleep pants either. I usually just wear my boxer brief."

Olivia sat down on the bed and took his hands in hers.

"Fitz I don't want you to change who you are because of me. I want to get to know the real you. If this is how you like to sleep I need to know that. This is your home and you need to be comfortable in it."

Fitz gave her a lopsided grin as he slightly shook his head. He pulled the covers up for her to get in.

They laid down and faced each other as Fitz kissed her like he's been dying to. He slid his tongue in this time and felt Olivia put her leg over his hip as she scooted closer. Fitz grabbed her butt and pulled her closer. She could feel his erection between her thighs. Fitz stopped their menstruation. Olivia looked a little confused. Fitz pecked her lips and slid her leg back down. Olivia felt embarrassed and was trying to pull away. Fitz held her in place.

"As you can feel, I want you a lot. I want to make love to you, but I want our first time to be special not in a sexual haze after traveling for 17 hours. Now my little fireball, sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

If Olivia wasn't in love with Fitz, she was now. She rolled over and snuggled back into Fitz and slipped back into a peaceful sleep. Fitz pecked her cheek and went back to sleep too.

* * *

Where the hell is that light coming from? Fitz wondered in his sleep as he opened his eyes he saw a shadow against the window that had been opened. He sat up really quick to see who it was. Olivia felt the bed move and Fitz sit up really quick, she turned over and put her hand over her eyes to see who was in the room with them.

"Why are you in bed at this time of the day?"

"MOTHER!"


	6. Momma said knock you out I

_**Hi guys, I have to work a few extra days this week, so this train will slow down a bit. So enjoy. I don't own any scandal characters.**_

* * *

Fitz instinctively pulled Olivia behind him. As his mind finally figured out that it was his mother in his bedroom.

"Mother, please leave my room so Olivia and I can get up."

His mother started to speak to him in Swedish very quickly.

"Mother it is considered rude as you taught me, to speak in another language around people who do not speak our language."

"Tomas you were due in the office two hours ago. The entire board was waiting for you and the report from Chile."

"Well that is not quite true Mother, since I called the meeting off yesterday and rescheduled it for two days from now. So, if you will allow me to dress, I will talk to you in the living room."

His mother left in a huff. Fitz relaxed a bit as he turned around and looked at Olivia. He smirked a little.

"Hi fireball. I'm sorry my Mother woke us up before I planned. Why don't you lay back down for a few more minutes while I go and talk to my Mother and ask her to give back my key card to the elevator." He chuckled.

Olivia rubbed the small of his back to let him know she was fine. He got out of the bed with the sun pouring through the windows she got a good look at the body she saw the first day she laid eyes on him. She turned over and screamed a little at how good he looked. He pulled the curtains back closed so Olivia could go back to sleep. He went over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweats and t shirt. He looked back at Olivia still looking at him and he winked and left the room.

Olivia kind of wanted to hear what they were saying but she wanted to respect their privacy, so she turned back over and closed her eyes.

* * *

Fitz came out of the room and asked his mother in Swedish what she was doing in his home and in his bedroom.

"Tomas you don't usually sleep this late and who is that girl in your bed?"

"Mother if you had not jump the gun you would be meeting Olivia later this week, but since you used a lame excuse to invade my privacy, I want my key card back. I let you have that in case of an emergency. Since you don't know what that is apparently, then I need it back."

Fitz had never spoken to his mother in this fashion, her words and action had always been law. She felt her son's new found ire for her was the result of that girl in his bed. She pulled his key out of her purse threw it on the coffee table and left. Fitz was a little taken aback by his mother's reaction. They had their little spats in the past, but his mother walked out in a huff on him. He felt a little hurt by her reaction, but not enough to go after her. Fitz plopped down on the couch and looked out the window until he felt the need to be next to Olivia. So he went back into the bedroom dropped all his cloths on the floor and crawled back into bed and pulled Olivia close to him. She turned over in her sleep and shoved her knee between his legs and moved half her body on his. Somehow in her sleep she knew he needed her warmth to wrap him up. He laid his right hand on her back, as his left grab on to her arm as he slowly rubbed it up and down while he thought about what just happened with his mother.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Olivia croaked out.

"Mother issues, but it will pass just like a rain cloud."

"Was it because of me?"

He blew out a breath. "Partly I think yes, and partly because I accused her of lying about why she was here. I asked her to return my key card for my private elevator."

"Great so now your mother hates me."

"Don't feel bad my mother hates all the women I've dated. My friends think it's because she hasn't cut the cord yet. It doesn't help that we've always been close. My father and I are close, but the way my mother tells it. We both nearly died when I was born and she's never been able to forget that feeling of loss. So she over compensates by hovering to much."

"So not only does she hate me for being here, but now I'm the source of you telling her off for the first time I assume."

Fitz smirked a little and then laughed as Olivia pinched him in the side. Fitz flipped her on her back and started to tickle her.

"OK, OK Mama's boy I give!"

"Did you just call me a Mamma's boy?"

That started another tickle fest again.

"I give! I give! I promise never to call you a Mamma's boy again."

"Good!" Fitz got off her and she jumped out of the bed. "Mamma's boy!" She took off running around the room then out to the living room where Fitz tackled her onto the couch and started to tickle her again. She was yelling his name at the top of her lungs when they heard a clearing of someone's throat. Fitz turned around and Olivia popped her head up to see Lucas smiling at the both of them.

"Hi Lucas! Can you tell this big lug to get off me please?" She said so sweetly.

"While your at it Lucas can you tell Ms. Pope to stop calling me a Mamma's boy?"

Lucas had to turn away from the two of them, they were too funny at the moment.

"Not to disturb this bit of disagreement, but I've brought the mail and the paper. If you will excuse me my wife and family are waiting downstairs. I promised to go to the Nobel Museum with my youngest. He appears to be quite the scientist already at three. Good day to you both."

"Hey Lucas I would love to meet your family while I'm here."

"That can be arranged. How about you come to our home for a meal on Sunday. Our whole family will be there. My wife makes wonderful traditional Swedish food. We would love to have you both. Fitz can say hello to his god children."

"We will be there Lucas just tell me what time Sunday. I'll bring the Semla for dessert."

"Adjo!"

"Adjo Lucas"

Fitz had forgotten he was straddling Olivia so when he looked back down at her he stretched out and laid on top of her. Olivia put her arms around his neck.

"Let's go eat I'm starving."

"Not before you give me a kiss good morning."

"My pleasure fireball."

Fitz leaned down and kissed her for all he was worth, slipping his tongue in as he slowly ground his hips into Olivia center to the same rhythm of his tongue. He stopped when he felt he might get carried away with her.

"Now. Go shower in my room and I'll take the shower in the hallway. He let her up and watch her sashay away from him. He knew what she was doing and he wasn't sure he could control himself much longer.

"Yeah, it's going to be a cold one this morning." He shook his head and got up.

* * *

Fitz was right, there was a coffee shop that made the most divine Swedish pastries and the best Latte she ever had. For Olivia she wasn't quite sure the food was all that great, but the company that she kept was what made everything they did great. The owners knew Fitz's order by heart and they welcomed Olivia to Stockholm. They sat at a two seat table by the window so Olivia could look out at the harbor and watch the rain come down a bit. Fitz moved his chair close so he could watch the rain and peer out the window with Olivia safely tucked into his arm.

"I don't think I would ever say this but the rain is beautiful against this skyline."

"I've seen a great deal of places either from my days sailing, or going on business trips and I can assure you that there is no place more beautiful than Sweden. I want to take you into the North Country to get a sense of its beauty."

Olivia felt for a split second she could live here if she wanted, but then she thought of her obligations back home and she slowly packed that thought back up in her head. Fitz notice the slight change in her demeanor.

"What is it fireball?"

She sighed. "For a split second I could see myself living here, but then I thought of OPA."

Fitz tightened his arm around her, because this was the elephant in the room. They had just met and could they do long distance? Which one would have to move?

"Fireball all we have is today. We will figure out other stuff when we have to, but today I want to show you my home."

Olivia perked up and turned and pecked him on his lips. She loved how practical he could be about things.

"So what do you want to show me first?"

"My favorite place in the world. The Vasa Museum. The Vasa ship capsized and sank in Stockholm 1628. After 333 years on the sea bed the warship was salvaged. Today Vasa is the world's only preserved 17th century ship and the most visited museum in Scandinavia. I used to drive my father batty about taking me every chance we got."

"It seems that's all you do is drive your father batty. First with Star Wars and now and old boat."

Fitz laughed heartily at what she said.

"It's a ship not a boat."

"Whatever. Let's go see this old ratty ship."

"Ms. Pope! Have some reverence about this ship. It's what made me fall in love with the shipping business and sailing. That and Papa taking me sailing."

"OK, Fitzy lets go see this old ship."

She giggled as he pinched her arm.

* * *

Fitz decided to take a cab over to the museum. They viewed the ship and Olivia was quite impressed by how they restored the ship and and how it was displayed. They spent two hours as Fitz described in detail the design of the ship. Olivia felt so warm as Fitz spoke so passionately about the ship and it's design. He lit up so much as he described everything.

After the museum it was late afternoon heading into the evening. He decided to walk her back toward his home by the scenic walkway around Lake Mälaren. If sun rise was impressive, sun down in Stockholm was out of this world. They sat on a bench as they watched the sun go down then Fitz flagged down a cab to take them back to his home.

Once they made it back to his apartment, Fitz put on a apron. To say that Olivia was shocked at his actions. She was impressed that he was going to cook for her.

"Where did you learn how to cook?"

"My first voyage as a ship's mate, I was assigned to the kitchen as an assistant. I was all of 16 years old . No one knew who I was because I used my mother's maiden name and my middle name for the voyage. So I got the royal treatment" He laughed at the memory.

"The chef on board would teach me receipts when he had time and when he took his two days off, I would have to cook. There's nothing more pressure filled then a crew of hungry men."

Olivia giggle.

"So my little fireball you will be experiencing one of my favorite dishes for your culinary delight."

"Why thank you kind sir. Can I help you prepare such delight?"

"Yes. There is another apron in the pantry over there. I need you to peel some potatoes and chop them up into ovals."

"Eye, eye Captain." As she got up to get the apron. Fitz patted her butt as she went by and winked at her.

Olivia smiled as she came back to get on with her duties.

They finished up a very good beef stew he threw together. As it cooked they settled down to a good glass of wine and conversation. Once the dinner was done, they popped some popcorn and watched another old movie. Fitz mainly stared at Olivia as she got into the movie, he thought this could be their life. Maybe with a little one curled up between them and a kids movie on. Before they knew it they had fallen asleep on the couch. Sometime during the night Fitz had moved them to his room and Olivia woke up in one of his t shirts on and she was still wearing her bra and panties. Fitz was curled around her. This man was to much for her. She turned over an slowly traced his face. He smiled when she got by his mouth. He never woke up and Olivia thought again this could be her life waking up this man.


	7. Momma said knock you out II

_**Sorry I've been away for so long, but work and life got in the way. I'm back and I will be starting the next chapter as I type this. Enjoy peeps! I do not own any Scandal characters.**_

* * *

The next day Fitz packed up his Range Rover heading to the North Country to the home his mother's family had owned for generations. The only time that Fitz liked to drive is when they would visit his mother's family. He had Olivia to pack warmer clothes. It was still pretty cold and some snow on the ground even though it was the end of April. After all they were fairly close to the Arctic circle.

As Fitz made his way out of town Olivia noticed how beautiful and extensive the forest was in this country. The farther they climbed into the north country it became mountainous. She had never seen so many shades of green in nature in her life. It took them nearly four hours to reach the house, if you can say house. It was an estate. As soon as they reached the entrance to the property it took them another ten minutes to get to the house. When he pulled in to the circular drive a man came out of the house to open the door for Olivia.

"God Morgon Herr Grant."

"God Morgon Gustaf."

Fitz started to speak Swedish to Gustaf and asked him if he could kindly put their bags in their room and he would be giving Ms. Pope a quick tour of the house and will go and find Julia in the kitchen in a moment.

He turned to Olivia.

"Pardon me for speaking Swedish in front of you, but Gustaf and Julia speak very little English. They are traditionalist and they rarely get a chance to use their English anyway."

"No worries babe. Maybe you will teach me some Swedish while we're here. At least let me be able to thank them for their help."

"No problem Fireball. Lets go explore the house and I'm sure Julia has lunch ready."

"Do Gustaf and Julia live in the house?"

"No, they have a cottage on the property that my mother provides for them and their family. They take care of the day to day on the property and help out when any of us come here. So after lunch they will probably get back to chores around the property. Knowing Julia she already has dinner prepped and in the frig. That woman can really cook. You will be amazed by her dishes."

"Just how big is this property Fitz?"

"We own over a thousand acres of forested land. We have about 5000 heads of cattle that have the run of the land. We have a total of ten hands that help maintain this working ranch. Gustaf runs that portion of the business and the hands."

"Wow! So do you have horses here?"

"Of course. I am going to take you on a ride tomorrow. How well do you ride?"

"Probable better than you cowboy."

"Really. Well we'll see after a few hours in the sattle."

"You will, won't you?"

"Come on macho mamma. Let's go find Julia and have lunch."

Julia was so welcoming and warm. She seemed to have much more command of the English language and Olivia warmed her heart up as she asked how to say things in Swedish. They stayed in the kitchen for two hours talking and laughing about how Fitz was when he was a little boy. Julia had started a Swedish Stew called Kalops, it's a beef stew that is slowly cooked with vegetables and spices, most notably allspice berries which gives it its distinct flavor. Traditionally it is always served with potatoes and red pickled beets, which she had made of course. She told them that it had about another few hours to cook so it would be ready later in the day. She excused herself and said she needed to get home to get dinner ready for her family. Her children and grandchildren would be home soon from their various jobs and school.

"So my lady would you like to go for a walk? There is a path that leads out back down to a lake on the property. If we're lucky we might see some wild life."

"I'm game, lets walk some of this lunch off. Then I want to come back and have you fire up that great looking fireplace in the living room."

"Your wish is my command Fireball."

They put on their coats and boots and headed outside. Olivia was amazed how beautiful the place was. The colors on the property were so vivid. She never said a word as they walked down to the lake and when they emerged from the woods, lake was not a proper word as to how expansive it was. Fitz noticed the astonishment on her face. Much like he felt every time he came there.

"I call it a lake, but it's really a feeder lake from the mountains run off, then it flows down country into the ocean."

"Fitz it's so beautiful. I don't know how you leave this place ever. It must have been quite the childhood growing up here part time."

"It was. This is where I first met Lucas. He's Gutaf and Julia's son. He's more like a brother than a friend, he's known me the longest other than my parents. We have been thick as thieves ever since. We're blood brother's too, although he used a rusty knife to prick our fingers and we both got an infection in our thumbs. It was hilarious. After we got better Julia tanned our hides for being so dumb."

He chuckled.

"You seem so much more relaxed here Fitz."

"This place is who I truly am. I want to be married here, and I want to bring my children here."

Olivia got a lump in her throat as she again could see her life here with him and their children, but when and how? Fitz thought he made her uncomfortable with that statement so he engulfed her in his arms.

"I'm sorry Fireball, I didn't mean to say that to make you feel uncomfortable."

She pushed back a little to look in his eyes.

"No, it's not that, but I can really see what your seeing here. Am I the one who will share it with you?"

She walked out of his arms and stared out over the lake.

"What are we doing Fitz? We have lives on the opposite side of the world almost. I'm starting to have really deep feeling for you, but I'm not sure you feel the same. Hell! We haven't even made love yet. Not to say that we have to, but I feel like we have come to a cross in the road and I feel like we need to put up or shut up."

Fitz was shocked by her admission. How could she not know how much he felt for her.

"So you equate having sex with how much someone loves or wants you?"

"No! and Yes! Hell I don't know! You are like no one I've ever known and I don't know if you want to take this any further. God! I sound like some teenager who can't define her feeling."

"Tell me exactly what you want Fireball."

She huffed.

"Fitz I am falling in love with you. I can't believe I'm saying this to you after only knowing you for such a short time, but I feel like we are on the clock and it's about to run out. I need to know what your feeling or where you want this to go."

Fitz stepped in front of her and lightly grabbed her arms.

"I'm sorry I've not been clear about my intentions and actions. Olivia I'm already in love with you. I knew it the first time we met and I couldn't stop watching you sleep. I wanted to give you some time to come to your own conclusions about what we could be. I would have waited forever if that was what it took."

Olivia smiled as tear pricked the bottom of her eyes.

"Was that when you were being creepy and watching me sleep?"

He laughed out loud and pulled her into him.

"Yes, crazy woman it was."

They just stood there for a moment as they looked out over the lake. Fitz would remember this moment for the rest of his life as when he made Olivia his for an eternity. Olivia felt all kinds of silly and warm at the same time. She was in love and it didn't make sense and she didn't care.

"Hey lets get back to the house so I can make that fire for you. It's getting a little cooler, and if I know the weather we might get a little snow tonight."

Olivia shook her head as Fitz walked her back up the path to the house arm in arm.

* * *

By the time Fitz lit the fire, he sat in a chair close to the fire, Olivia climbed in his lap as they looked at the fire until the timer for their stew went off. Olivia prepared their plates and Fitz went down into the family wine cellar. When he came back Olivia had found some candles, had them lit with their food on the table. He went over and pecked her on the lips.

"After dinner I want to share another Swedish tradition with you."

"And what would that be?"

"Swedish Sauna. We have one in the basement."

"Sounds very relaxing."

"It is, but to enjoy it fully you have to be naked. Can you handle that?"

Olivia licked her lips thinking finally she was going to see what he was working with.

"The question is will you be able to handle it?"

"I assure you fireball you will be handled."

He winked and sat down as they ate their meal enjoying the peace and quiet and the snow fall outside.

* * *

After dinner as he requested they went downstairs to the private sauna. Fitz had started the system so it was good and hot when they arrived. It had a window at the back at the top so they could still see outside and the snow falling. Fitz escorted Olivia over to the shower room where there were some white robes to slip into. He thought she may be a bit modest with him seeing her for the first time. Fitz had no issues with just stepping out of his cloths and walking into the sauna.

He had his back turned to her putting water on the hot stones to increase the humidity, when he heard the door open and close. He stood and turned around to find a very naked Olivia standing before him. They both stared at each other and took in their bodies from head to toe. Fitz walked up to her lightly touched her arms and pulled her close to his body as he embraced her so tenderly. The feel of his taunt body pressed against hers and the moisture coming off their bodies was doing a number on Fitz and Olivia. Fitz took his index finger and put it under Olivia chin as he bent down and pecked her lips a few times before he plunged his tongue insider her mouth as they started a sensual dance inside their mouths. Olivia could feel Fitz getting hard against her stomach. He pulled them apart as they both were starting to get dizzy from their prolonged kiss. Fitz sat down on the towel he had put down and motioned for Olivia to come to him. As she walked up the mini stairs to him she straddled him as he leaned back and pulled her with him as she resumed their passionate kissing. This time Olivia was grinding her core against his penis to the same rhythm of their kissing. Fitz's hands went to her ass as he wanted her much closer than was physically possible. Fitz stood and laid Olivia on the towel never breaking their kiss as he got on top of her. It was slow and deliberate as his hands started to wander her body. She didn't know it, but he was giving her a Swedish message as they slowly gave into their desire for each other.

Fitz knew that they could not make love to her the first time in the sauna. It would be to dangerous. When he couldn't take it anymore. He disengaged himself from her and stood up. Olivia still in her sex haze was bewildered by him stopping.

"What's going on Fitz?"

"Our first time can't be in the sauna. It's too hot in here and heating up our bodies with sex will make it rather dangerous. Let me show you another Swedish tradition. He held out his hand as he pulled her toward a side door she didn't notice before. Before she knew it they were outside in the snow. Fitz picked up some snow and rubbed it on his skin. He encouraged Olivia to do the same. At first she was reluctant, but when she put the snow on her skin it was the most unexpected feeling she had ever felt. It felt like all her senses had been heightened by the snow touching her skin. If she didn't know any better she felt like her sex drive went into overdrive. If she slightly question her want for Fitz that went out her mind immediately. Fitz recognized the feeling and he picked her up and walked her back around to the deck of the home and into the living room where the fire was still going. He set her down and looked at the desire coming out of her eyes cause he was sure his looked the same.

He wanted to make love to her, but their senses were to heightened for that. They were both feeling the animalistic feeling the sauna and snow had brought out of them. Before he could try and slow his breathing she jumped into his arms and she gave him a frenzied kiss that broke all his control. He laid her down on the couch and he climbed on top of her and slowly pushed himself into her. Olivia saw how big his penis was, but she still wasn't prepared for his girth. The sweet pleasure with pain was almost to much for her to bare. Before she had time to adjust Fitz started long powerful thrust. He would almost pull all the way out and then just slam back into her. When he would slam into her, he would swivel his hips a bit before he pulled back again. Both of them were on overload, so much so that they didn't using contraceptives to make sure they safe.

They both didn't care because there was something much more important happening and that was they were sealing their bond to each other. Olivia felt like Fitz was all over her, in her skin, and in her blood. Fitz had never in his life reacted this strong or reckless with anyone. He just knew he had to have her. The damn in him seem to break as he felt Olivia's vagina walls start to clamp down on his dick. He buried his head in her neck and just started to pound into her with abandon. He could hear Olivia screaming his name and feel her shake under him, but he couldn't stop. He raised up and put one hand on the couches and looked into her eyes as he started to piston into her until he thought he was going to have a heart attack and die from how good she felt to him. Before he came he could feel Olivia coming again as with one long stroke her came inside her so strong he felt they had made a baby. Then he collapsed on top of her.

They couldn't move for a while. Fitz tried to get off her, but he had no energy and Olivia was loving the feel of him pressing her into the couch. She stroked her hand through his hair, squeezed his butt, and languidly stroked one of her legs up and down his leg. She smiled as she felt him getting hard again inside her. She managed to flip them as she sat up on top of him as she looked down at his half open eyes. She could still see he was in their sex haze and she wasn't finished with him yet. She put one hand on the back of the couch and one hand on his chest as she slowly started to ride him. Fitz couldn't believe how beautiful she looked on top of him. He reached up and started to message her breast as she moaned out his name. He messaged and pinched her nipples, then he sat up and put his mouth on her right nipple as he sucked and lightly bit it and pinched her other nipple. His tongue and fingers were bringing her to the brink again. She lost her rhythm for a bit from his stimulation, but he put one of his hands on her hip to help her continue riding her man.

Before she knew it she was shaking from her oncoming orgasm. Fitz laid back down and pulled her down to his chest so he could suck her titties, he pulled his legs up so his heels were touching. As he starts to pound her to bring her to her orgasm. Olivia was so glad they were alone at the house because she starts to release loud incoherent cuss words as Fitz brings her to at least two orgasm as he rounds the corner to his own. After his first orgasm, he thought he didn't have any cum left, but how wrong he was. They both were frozen as they came together in their explosive orgasm.

They stayed like that for hours so they thought. Still connected. Before Fitz knew it he heard Olivia breathing deeply as she had passed out from their love making. He smiled as he sat up and smiled looking at his sleeping beauty. He stood up as his penis slipped out of her, he heard her whine from the disconnection in her sleep. He went over and closed the fire guard and headed upstairs to their bedroom. He pulled the cover down and laid her down. She called out to him in her sleep. He closed the drapes, went to the bathroom and got a warm cloth to clean them up a bit. Then he slid into bed and pulled her close as she draped herself over him like a blanket.

Sometime during the night they woke up and engaged in the most sensual loving making they both had experience. After they both fell back asleep, they both knew that they had sealed their bond for good. Tomorrow would take care of itself, but for now. They were a couple.


	8. Momma said knock you out III

_**Hi folks! Sorry for not getting this out faster, but work again. I just wanted to throw a shout out to freckled98 for saying "Olivia will have a Swedish meatball in her belly." I died laughing. Thank you all for the reviews you cracked me up with your comments about the sex scene. Hope you like this chapter. I do not own any Scandal characters.**_

* * *

The next few two days consisted of Fitz and Olivia exploring the property by horse back and making love every chance they got. By the end of the second day, they were both tuckered out, so much so they had to take a nap. The final night was spent at Gustaf and Julia's house for dinner. Olivia got to meet their entire family and she loved every minute of the time they had together. The stories the food and drink were incredible and it was a perfect end for them in the North Country.

They packed up and headed back to Stockholm. It was Friday and still a little tired from their trip they opted to stay in for the night. They were going to need their strength, they were due to have dinner with his parents the following day.

"Liv, I know we didn't talk about this, but are you on any kind of birth control?"

"Yes, I'm on the depro shot. I don't have the mental capacity to keep up with taking a pill everyday, so the shot."

Olivia was a little perplexed by the look Fitz gave her.

"What are you thinking? You have a strange look on your face."

"It's nothing fireball."

Olivia turned in his arms and took his hands.

"I think one principal of a good relashionship is to be honest with each other, even if you think that person doesn't want to hear it."

Fitz huffed a little and looked her in the eyes.

"I know we just met, and we are trying to figure out how we are going to do this, but I was hoping you were going to say that you weren't on any contraceptive. I want a baby with you."

Olivia's eyebrows shot up. She looked at Fitz as his cheeks turned a little red from his admission.

"OK, I'm not going to lie that's a little surprising. Why is it so important to you that we have a baby now? We've know each other for a hot minute. We are still in the getting to know each other phase."

Fitz tries to turn away from her, but she catches his face and turns it back to her. She can see the strain in his jaw as she slowly strokes her thumb over it. She feels him starting to relax.

"Tell me babe."

"If we are so fourtunate to have a baby, it would be proof from the universe that my prayer had been answered. Before I even met you, I knew I was ready to settle down and have a family. I prayed that the Lord would send someone into my life that was worthy of my love and they would in turn love me for me. The baby would be absolute proof."

"Fitz, I must admit that's a little surprising. We've only known each other for a few weeks. A baby right now would be complicated."

"I know Liv, but the first night we made love, I could see it all for us. A family, us married, and settled in our lives. I agree that having a baby now would complicate things, but would it?"

Olivia sat there taking in his words. She couldn't tell him no definitely, but now would not be a time to bring a baby into their relationship.

"I hear what your saying, and right now all I will say is that if it happens, it happens and we will deal with it together."

He pulled her close.

"We are meant to be together fireball. I'm as sure as the sun rises in the morning."

"Keep that thought in your head after we meet your parents. Has your mother returned any of your calls?"

He huffs a little.

"No, but I know her game. She gives you the silent treatment until you bend to her way, but not this time. She was wrong and I'm not letting her get away with it."

"She's going to mad that you didn't make that meeting this week, because you were with me."

"Then she will be mad."

They settled back into their movie and quiet night at home. Both in their own thoughts about what might be around the corner for them.

* * *

Fitz went into the office Saturday morning to do a little work. He left Olivia in his office at home, she needed to follow up with Cyrus about Chile and the handling of Jake. She also needed to know where she was going next.

"Hey Cy. How's everything going?"

"Fine Liv, when are you coming back?"

"I'm staying another week and then I'll be on my way back."

"Huck told me your were in Sweden, and if your up for a small job at IKEA headquarters, it's just an update. It will bring in 50 grand."

"Yeah, that sounds ok, with me. It will take a day or two at tops. Tell Huck to send the code to the servers and I'll pull it off when I get onsite. Is there anything else you needed from me?"

"No, but Huck didn't say why you were in Sweden. I thought your were going to your home in Bermuda for vacation?"

Olivia hesitated to tell Cyrus she met someone, but she needed an answer to a question that will change the course of her life as well as Fitz's.

"I met someone Cy. I'm here with him."

"Well, the all consumed Olivia Pope has finally allowed someone into that hard shell of hers."

Olivia was taken back a little.

"Whatever do you mean Cy. I let people in."

"Yeah, to a point. Your always saving people Liv. When are you going to save yourself?"

"Cy what the hell are you talking abour?!"

Cyrus let out a breath.

"Liv, your so busy taking care of everyone around you that you haven't left enough time for yourself. Granted we all owe you our current good fortune, but life isn't taking care of everyone else at the expense of yourself, your happiness."

Liv takes in what he's saying and he's right. She has been in fast lane for so long, that she hasn't stopped in a while to appreciate where she is.

"This isn't the conversation I thought I would be having with you, but it begs me to ask this next question. Can we survive if I move to Sweden?"

"Liv, we're a technology company, you can work anywhere in the world. If you would like, we could set it up so that you took care of Europe solely and we would take care of the rest of the world. Nothing is impossible."

Olivia teared up at Cyrus's statement.

"Liv, this is your time. We owe this to you. If this guy is as good as Huck says he is, then go for it. We will be fine, but we would like to see you maybe quarterly."

Olivia sniffled a little.

"Deal."

"When or if you find an office in Sweden let me know, I can send Huck over to help you set it up. You know how meticulous he is."

She chuckles.

"Yes, I do. Him and his toys. I'm sure he'll come up with some amazing equipment for me to talk to you guys securely."

"Is there anything else I can help you with Liv?"

"No Cy. Tell the gang I'll be back next week and hopefully we will have plans to work out my move."

"No worries Liv, that's why you brought me in on this venture. See you next week. I'll have Huck get in touch with you on Monday."

"Good, bye Cy."

"Bye Liv.'

She sat back in her seat and looked out of the window at the expansive city that laid out in front of her from Fitz's home office. For the first time she thinks this can actually work. She hears herself say, you can do this. Take the chance.

* * *

Fitz got home late afternoon to have a snack with Liv because his family traditionally eats late around nine in the evening.

As they sit in the kitchen over the island.

"I spoke to my partner Cyrus today and he thinks that I could work anywhere in the world."

Fitz puts the sandwich down that Olivia made for them. His heart rate jumps.

"Olivia, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if we want to make this work, I can move here. Cy even suggested that I only cover Europe and my team could cover the rest of the world. Of course I would need to show my face in the Seattle office quarterly."

Fitz jumps up and bear hugs her and kisses her so passionately. Olivia felt dizzy after he set her back down.

"Thank you! I really didn't expect you to do this. I was willing to move too. That's why I went to work today, I wanted to see what the feasibility was to move the company."

"Fitz, to move your International corporation would have put a few people out of jobs. And the upheaval it would have caused it was to much. Now you don't have to think about it. If your up to it, I want to try. I want to see where this goes.

He hugged her again as he got a few tears in his eyes.

"Of course I will hold this over your head from now on. You owe me big!"

He lifted over his head and spun her around. The joy in the apartment was palpable. They settled back down and Fitz pulled Olivia into his lap as he finished his meal. He would periodically peck her lips in between taking bites of his sandwich.

* * *

Around 7 they went to the bedroom to jump in the shower and make love. They got out and got dressed up just as Lucas called the house phone to let him know that he was downstairs. As they made their way down to the car.

"Good evening Lucas."

"Good evening Olivia, Fitz."

"Lucas. Did you pray for us?"

He laughed and jabbed Lucas in his side as he got in. Olivia didn't think that was funny.

"Oh, fireball it's going to be fine." He pecked her lips and smiled.

It didn't take them long to drive to Fitz's parents house. To say the place was magnificent was an understatement. It was a one story house that had five bedrooms. It sat on top of a small hill with an expansive backyard that lead down to the waters edge with a boat house. According to Fitz when he was growing up he had his own wing. The front was lit up. There were a few cars in the drive also.

"I thought we were just having dinner with your parents?"

"I did too. I have no idea who is here. I told my father that I wanted us to get to know each other with an intimate dinner with the four of us."

"Lets not jump to conclusions. Let's see what is going on."

"OK fireball, but I'm telling you now, I won't have you feeling uncomfortable."

What he wasn't saying spoke volumes for her. She had a sinking feeling that his mother was going to try and sandbag her.

He pecked her lips and entertwined their fingers and rang the doorbell.

A butler answered the door and Fitz greeted him in Swedish. He let them in and escorted them to the living room. It was filled with at least 15 people and as Fitz scanned the faces he saw two from his past. Women in particular. Olivia could feel the pressure increase on her hand.

Fitz's mother moved across the floor and greeted her son with a kiss on both his cheeks as she spoke in Swedish. Fitz's temperature went up a bit. So he spoke in English.

"Hello everyone, I would like to introduce my girlfriend Olivia Pope."

Everyone said ahhh at he same time, and Olivia noticed two women who did not feel the same. She knew exactly why they were here and she would deal with them as they come at her. Everyone gathered toward the couple to greet them and welcome Olivia to Sweden. On a whole everyone was really friendly, and they appeared to be mostly business acquaintances. His mother introduced everyone and the last couple that came forward.

"Olivia this is Princesses Sophia and her husband Prince Nicolas. This is our cousins from Fitz's fathers side of the family."

The smugness on her face was comical as Olivia said, "Sophie and Nicky it is so good to see you!"

She stepped forward and hugged both of them. Talk about shock radiating from Fitz's mother's face was an understatement. If she could of taken a picture of Fitz's face it would have been priceless. After she stepped back.

"I went to school in Switzerland with their Tawny. Their summer home in Bermuda is just two houses down from ours. So if we weren't at their house Tawny was at ours. It's so nice to see you both again."

They conversed for a while before the chef came out of the kitchen to announce that dinner was ready. Fitz's mother was not done yet. She sat Olivia and Fitz in the middle of the table and she sat one of the blonds in front of him and the other blond was sitting on his right side. Sophie was sitting on Olivia's left. They continued to catch up. She would catch the darts that were coming her way. She leans over to Fitz to ask if he was OK? He put his hand on her thigh and pecked her lips. After he turned around his mother got his attention and spoke in Swedish and told him to stop being rude to the two ladies that wanted to converse with him. He said in Swedish, if and when they wanted to speak in English, then he would respond. It was rude for them to try and converse with him when they are aware that Olivia does not speak Swedish, and what they have to say will be appropriate for her to hear. The table went silent all of sudden. Olivia looked around and notices that all eyes were on Fitz. Sophie touched her hand. She looked at her.

"Fitz just put his mother in her place." She whisper.

Olivia turned with her eyes wide and slid her hand onto his thigh and started to rub it to calm him down. He looked in her eyes and she saw fire. Fitz's father decided to break the stalemate.

"Olivia. Fitz tells us that you run a internet security company."

"Yes, I actually have a job this week to update IKEA's headquarters servers."

"Fantastic. Maybe Tomas will convince you that we need a bit more security for our company."

"Maybe we can negotiate a price or girlfriend discount." She winked at Fitz.

It seem to lighten the mood of the room and made Fitz smile. The night went on without issue. Fitz did pull his father to the side just before they left.

"I don't know what Mother is doing, but I'm telling you right now that I'm not OK with how she surprised us with all these people here when I specifically wanted you both to get to know Olivia. I won't bring her back to this house until she apologizes."

"Tomas, I told her this was not right, but you know your mother. She thinks she's protecting you."

"Papa, I'm 33 years old. I know what I'm doing and she needs to let go. Olivia is my life and future, if she can't live with that, then we will not be coming around."

"Tomas, slow down son. Let me work on her. I don't want to have a relationship with you and Olivia without your mother involved."

"That's up to her Papa."

Fitz hugs his father and kisses his cheek as he gets Olivia and leaves.

* * *

The ride home was quiet. Olivia wanted Fitz to have his moment so he could settle with his feeling before they got home. Lucas got them home safely and they went upstairs. Olivia went to the room to do her bedtime rituals, and Fitz went to the bar in the living room and pour himself a glass of scotch, as he looked out over the city. Olivia came out a moment later and hugged him from behind as she placed the side of her head on his back.

"Do you want to talk now?"

He breath out with a long breath, trying to steady himself. He turned around, set his glass down and pulled her in his arms.

"I told my father and I mean every word of it. I will not allow my mother to undermine my relationship with you. If that means I don't speak to her again in life then I'm willing to make that sacrifice."

Olivia tried to pull away, but he wouldn't. He put his finger under her chin and looked her in her eyes.

"Fitz, I don't want to come between you and your mother. She's an important person in your life."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"My mother has always messed with my relationships, and I allowed it because deep down I knew those women were not for me. I allowed her bad behavior, but Olivia you are what I have been waiting for and I will not allow her to scare you away. Are you in this with me? Are you moving your life around to be here with me? Then the least I can do is make it clear that you are here to stay. The ball is in her court. My father will talk to her. Again this is her choice and her's alone."

She shook her head in acceptance. They went to bed. They didn't have sex, they needed to just be with each other for the night. To know that tonight they had made a commitment to each other. There was no going back.


	9. Time to Go Home

**Hey guys, I thought I would get this down as fast as I can. Don't know if and when I'll have another break like this. Little shorter than usual, but it's all I got. Enjoy.**

* * *

The following day they went to dinner at Lucas's house, and he was right his wife was a fantastic cook. But what she got most from the visit is how good Fitz was with their children. She could see why he was ready to have children. She was fairly certain her children would benefit from a great father like Fitz. She thought about their conversation about getting pregnant. She still believed that it was to early to bring a child into their relationship, but Fitz's resolve made her feel that if they did have a baby, it would work itself out.

The following week they both had to get back to work for a bit. Olivia felt that this would be a great insight into how their lives together would be. They would make love into the wee hours of the morning, and then they would get dressed. The first two days and off to their individual jobs they would go. Fitz finally gave his report on the new shipping contracts from Chile. Olivia was able to actually complete the update in one day thanks to Huck. She spent the next few days looking for office space for her business. She found a small office above a coffee shop that was minutes away by public transportation or a ride from Lucas in the morning. It was perfect. It had a warehouse quality to it. With a small patio that overlooked the water. She signed the paperwork that Thursday before she was due to leave.

Fitz continued to wine and dine her around the city. She was really surprised by the diverse food choices they had in Stockholm. She was excited about discovering new restaurants with Fitz when she got back. As she got closer to leaving she noticed that after they would make love and go to sleep. Olivia would wake up and Fitz would be draped over her and squeezing the life out of her. He was doing it in his sleep. She would turn toward him and softly stroke his forearm and he would loosen his grip. Olivia would stay up a while longer just looking at her man. Her heart would squeeze itself as she thought of leaving him for a while. She wasn't sure how long it would take her to get everything closed up and moved to Stockholm. She wasn't sure what she was going to do with her house in Seattle. She loved her little home and she wanted to hang on to it maybe as a rental. These were the things that rolled around her mind as she got closer to leaving.

"I can hear you thinking." Fitz groaned.

"And what am I thinking smarty pants."

Fitz laughed. "What you have to get done before you get back here to me."

"Oh great Swammy what else am I thinking now?" She giggled.

"That you want to take advantage of your man right now."

She slowly licked her lips as she looked down and saw his manhood was starting to rise to the occasion. She moved her hand under the sheet and down and started work his dick and balls. She slid her tongue in his mouth and started the same rhythm as her hand. Fitz moaned into her mouth loving the feeling Olivia was giving him. He pulled back.

"Ride me baby."

They had forgone wearing clothes to bed since they had been back. Every waking moment spent together was about getting it in. So Olivia straddled his thighs and continued to manipulate his dick and balls before she lifted up and slid down his dick. She still was not used to how big he was. Fitz laid there looking up at how beautiful she was to him. He placed his hands under his head as he watched his woman lapse into ecstasy as she rode him at her rythm. She placed one hand on his stomach to stabilize herself and the other went to her breast to pinch and pull on her buds. She found that Fitz like to watch her stimulate herself. She could feel herself about to tip over the edge, when Fitz reached down and started to started to rub her bud. He could feel her starting to cum and he liked her to get hers in first before he went to work.

"Oh Fitz...Shit, Shit!"

"That's right baby cum for me. Let daddy have all of it."

Fitz felt her shaking and her pussy tightening around his dick, it was to much. He sat up and flipped them over as he pounded into her as the last of her orgasm was ending. He didn't give her time to recover. He was like a jackhammer as he felt himself and Olivia about to cum again. Right on time they both came at the same time. Fitz had a habit of coming at least three times. Olivia felt he was on a mission to make a baby, but who was she to complain with him cumming three times in her in succession. He would cum the first time and empty into her. Then he would slowly pump in and out of her as he kiss her and manipulate her breast or bud until he was back up to jackhammer mode, and he would round the corner and cum again. Before Olivia could catch her breath he was at it again. She's swears she's blacked out a couple of times from over stimulation.

They finished off their love making session with Olivia draped over Fitz body like a blanket. Breathing hard as they both started to come down from everything. Fitz stroked her back and squeezed her ass to pull her ever closer to him.

"I'm going to miss you something fierce fireball."

"I know Fitz. I feel like I'm trying to hold back the dawn from coming. Because the other side of it is me leaving today."

He huffed out.

"If I didn't have a board meeting this week, I would go with you. I want to meet the rag tag group you talk about so much."

"I know you do babe, but I'll be back before you know it."

"No you won't. I can't even be away from you at work for the day, how am I going to make it with you a world away."

"I know babe. We will talk and text everyday until I can get back to you."

"It's not the same." He pouted.

She smiled at how childish he was at the moment, but she felt the same.

They just laid their trying to fall back asleep, but it was no luck. They just held on to each other until it was time to get up. They made love again in the shower trying to prolong the inevitable.

* * *

Lucas drove them to the private airport where Fitz's airplane was housed. He would not hear of her flying commercial since he had brought her to Sweden by his private jet and he would send her home the same way. Lucas unloaded Olivia's bags and let the lovers have their moment together.

Fitz just laid his head in the crook of her neck taking her in. Her smell, her soft skin. What he was feeling was actual pain. He wanted to keep it together for her, but he was having a hard time. Olivia just held Fitz until Lucas came up and said they were ready to take off.

Olivia raised Fitz's head and held his face in her hands. She could see the tears at the edge of his eyes.

"I will be back as fast as I can my love." As tears cascaded down her face.

He shook his head and wiped his tears away before they could fall. He kissed her until she was dizzy.

"Call me when you land, I don't care what time it is. Come back to me fireball. I need you."

They hugged again as she walked away and up the stairs. She felt that if she didn't get on the plane now, she would not be able to leave him. She sat down and looked out the window and watch her future start to move away from her. Lucas stood by him with his hand on his shoulder. She could see that he said something to Fitz and he shook his head and looked back as the plane as it taxied out onto the runway to take off.

Fitz and Lucas watch her take off.

"I'll never be me again until she comes back."

"She'll come back to you Tomas. Love like yours will never fade."

* * *

Olivia cried for about an hour until she got tired and went to lay down. They didn't get much sleep the night before. Plus she had a 12hr flight ahead of her. They would refuel in New York before they continued on to Seattle. She tried to get comfortable, but every time she reached out for Fitz she realized he wasn't there and she would get sad all over again. So she face timed him.

"Fireball you just left." He was about to joke, but he could see her blood shot eyes.

"What is it Olivia?"

She sniffled, "I can't get comfortable to go to sleep and every time I turn over to reach out for you, I realize your not here." She hiccuped.

Fitz felt like an ass for not going with her.

"Oh baby. I'm so sorry. I should have gone with you."

"No, you have things to do and I'm just being a baby right now. I just needed to hear your voice. I'll be OK, I just need to get some sleep because someone refuses to let me sleep in the nude without nightly encounters."

"Excuse me! Who jumped my bones this morning?" He smiled.

"No! Who was it that said ride me baby? Humm?"

They both giggled. Olivia could feel herself start to relax.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at my office."

"When is the first meeting today?"

"Now."

"Are you late?"

"Not exactly."

"Fitz? Is there anyone in the room with you now?"

"Just a few board members."

"Fitzgerald! We did not just have our conversation with people in the room with you?"

"I stepped to the side." He chuckled.

"I don't believe you!"

"Everyone around here knows that when you call I will be taking it, no matter where I am."

Olivia blushes a little, but she thought it was kind of sexy that he would drop anything to speak to her.

"When I see you again, I'm going to reward you for that directive, but babe please go somewhere private when I call. I could of been naked."

He laughed out loud.

"I promise Livy."

"Babe, I feel much better and I'm really tired. Remember to have a good lunch."

"Will do Fireball. I love you."

"Love you to. I'll call when I land."

"Bye"

"Bye fireball."

* * *

They finally got to Seattle around two in the afternoon. Sweden is nine hours ahead of Seattle so it was 11pm in Sweden when Olivia finally made it home.

She face timed Fitz.

"Hi baby." Olivia could see that he had fallen asleep. No doubt in front of the TV.

"Hi babe. Are you home?"

"Yes on a rare sunny day in Seattle too."

"Maybe Seattle was missing you."

"Maybe. How are you?"

"Fine, but I'm dreading getting in our bed tonight. I might just sleep in the guest room until you get back."

"I would suggest you sleep in our bed. I left a surprise for you."

"Really!" He perked up.

"Yes, really. Walk into the room and look on my side."

On one of her little excursions she had found a gift shop that sold bears that you could record messages on them. She recorded a message and put the bear in her Stanford t shirt she used to sleep in. She spritzed it with her perfume too. He picked up the bear and laughed at it.

"Squeeze it." He did as instructed.

"Fitz move over your too hot."

Fitz busted out into a hearty laugh. She was always telling him that every time he invaded her space, but she would relent every time, and snuggle even closer to her.

"I love it!"

"I thought you might. It's getting to late for you. Lay down and I'll talk to you while get comfy."

Fitz relented and got under the covers. He had put a set of sleep pants on, but he took off his shirt and hopped in bed.

Olivia had to bite her lip at the sight of him. She looked skyward and prayed please let things go smoothly so I can get back to him. She started to fill him in on her flight. The things she was doing in the next couple of days. She compiled a list of task, before she could go through her task her prince was asleep. He had placed the phone on her pillow as he fell asleep. She watched him sleep a little while longer before she hung up and started to unpack. She decided to leave it for another day, right now she had a lot to do and she was going to try and get back to Fitz before a month passed.


	10. Just a little Complicated

_**Work tomorrow, thought I'd squeeze one more in. Enjoy folks.**_

* * *

Olivia quit fighting her sleeplessness and went into work early Monday morning to get started on what she need to do. She was still not sure about her house, she felt that in part it was that in the back of her head, if things didn't work out with Fitz she wouldn't have a home to come back to. She chastised herself for thinking that and not having the type of faith that Fitz had about them. Either way she needed to figure something out about her home.

Secondly she needed to decided what she was going to ship to Sweden with her. Fitz's place was fine in terms of furnishing, but it was totally a man's home. She wanted to ship things as well as her car that would make her feel at home. When she got to work she called Fitz so she could start her day off right and it was the end of Fitz's. She Face timed him and as her phone came to life when his beautiful face appeared.

"Hello fireball. What are you doing up so early."

"You know the usual. Couldn't sleep because someone was not there." She giggled.

"Well you'll be happy to know that I've been able to get some sleep due to a special teddy bear someone left me. You should of taken one of my t shirts."

"What makes you so sure I didn't?"

"I'm appalled at you Ms. Pope for obsconding with one of my shirts."

"Hey! I got you a bear. All I have is your stinking shirt." They laughed.

"How was your day?"

"Long. We still have a lot to go over the rest of the week, but it's coming along. Oh, before I forget. I have a ship that will be in the port of Seattle next week. If you want to put your car and anything else on the ship. I have a shipping container reserved for you. And speaking of other stuff. I don't think my place is big enough for yours and my stuff. So how do you feel about going house shopping when you get back?"

"Great minds thing alike because I was concerned that I would have to get rid of some stuff or leave it here because of your apartment. Looking for a place to live that both of us choose sounds like a good plan. I want to be up front that I want to contribute at least half to the purchase."

"Not a problem fireball. I'll get in touch with my realtor to start sending us what's available. Do we want four or 5 bedrooms?"

"Fitz, just how many kids do you think we are having?"

He grins, "As many as you'll let me have."

"Good answer."

They both laughed. Olivia heard the front door open and close and knew that Cyrus was finally in for the day.

"Hey look babe it looks like the troops are going to start coming in, I'll talk to you tomorrow morning ok. Dream of me baby."

"I will fireball. I love you."

"Love you too."

"Liv! What are you doing here so early? I thought you would at least sleep in after your long flight."

"No Cy, needed to start operation Sweden. I have a long list of personal task, but I need you to fill me in on what we need to do to make this transition seamless."

"I'm way ahead of you Liv. It really comes down to how you want to run the team from now on. Since most of our calls come in to our Seattle office I think we should not make any changes. We run jobs out of this office. I think we take on a PR firm to let our European partner know that we have an office in Europe. It will alleviate a lot of late nights when we are negotiating contracts."

"I like your line of thinking. I didn't take in the possibilities of us really growing the business globally with my move."

"Yeah, I think you should consider getting a whole new team. We can address that as the business picks up. Now, how do you want to tell the team? Just straight forward like we always do it. I was thinking of bringing some of them with me, but something you said made me pause. You were right. I feel like I've been nothing more than a den mother. Is it selfish of me if I just want this for myself. A new start."

"Liv I meant it when I said that you deserve this. You've gave us all a second chance. If you want to be selfish, you've earned the right. The only person I'm worried about is Huck."

"I am too. I might have to take him with me."

"Liv, don't take this the wrong way. But when are you going to let him stand on his own two feet? He's not helpless or a child. He needs to know that he can do it all by himself without you there to catch him. Maybe if he gets his knees a little scraped then he'll learn how to do things for himself."

She sits there to ponder everything Cyrus has said.

"Look Liv if it will make you feel better, I'll keep an eye on him, but you both need to live your lives apart. He is the most brilliant mind I know, but we handicap him by babying him."

"I'll take your observations under advisement. Let's start working on our expansion into Europe."

"Let's"

* * *

 _ **Two weeks later...**_

Olivia got her personal belonging and her car put on her ship. She decided to rent out her place as an executive rental. That way she could have house keeping come in each week and the rental company could make sure her home was not being abused by long term renters.

Her business not so lucky. Once she announced that she was going to move to Sweden. All hell broke loose with her current customers and some of her staff. Abby walked out telling her she was being selfish for abandoning them for a man.

She literally had to have individual meeting with all her customer to assure them that nothing would change as far as service was concerns. They could still deliver the same quality of service. Her big hurdle was trying to convince Abby to come back. Her tendency to cause damage was high unless she had other matters to focus on.

On top of that, she had caught the flu from Harrison. He had been in Texas the week before and he told her that the guys he had been working with were coughing up a lung around him. He was like Typhoid Mary and infected the entire office. Olivia was the last one to get it and it was taking it's toll on her. She wasn't sleeping well as it was and coupled with this illness she was down for the count.

Late one night Fitz called her and when she answered, Fitz was shocked at how sick she looked.

"Oh fireball you don't look very good. Is there anyone there to take care of you?"

"Yeah, Huck comes by once a day to make sure I haven't croaked. I'll be alright in a few days like everyone else. Tell me how your day was."

"It was boring as usual with out you here. Do you know how much longer your going to be there?"

"No idea, I have about ten more meetings to attend, but this illness is not helping. Just tell me how your day went. I need a little boring in my life right now."

Fitz went on about his day and told her about the new homes his realtor sent him. Before he knew it she was asleep.

"Goodnight fireball. I'll see you tomorrow."

Fitz knew he needed to get to her. She looked really bad and someone checking on her once a day was not enough. He was actually calling her from his plane that was about to take off. She was so tired that she didn't notice his surroundings which is good. He wanted to surprise her.

* * *

Fitz arrived around 5 in the morning. Lucas drove him to Olivia home in West Seattle. It was the neighborhood across the sound that faced the skyline of downtown Seattle. It was a neighborhood filled with Craftsman homes. As the sun was about to peak out, Lucas pulled into the drive of Olivia's white and green three bedroom craftsman home. It was so her. Fitz decided to call her instead of knocking on her door and scaring the crap out of her.

"Hello..." She croaked out.

"Hey fireball. Can you do me a favor?"

"Fitz it's 5 in the morning."

"I know what time it is fireball, but can you do me a favor?"

She huffed out. Put his hand over his mouth and giggled.

"Whaaaaat Fitz?"

"Come open the door for me."

Olivia sat up really quick. She was still on the couch from last night. She didn't have the strength to get in her bed. She looked through the curtains to see two figures on her porch. She slowly stood up because she was a little dizzy. She slowly made her way to the door and flung in open. She fell into Fitz's arms cause that was all she could do. Fitz picked her up and walked her back into her home. He sat down with her in his lap.

"Fireball your burning up. I think I need to take you to the hospital."

"I'm alright Fitz. I'll get better now that your here." She sobbed a little.

"Liv, I'm taking you to the hospital. Where are you keys to the house?"

"There in my keys dish by the door."

"Lucas find the nearest hospital."

"Will do Tomas."

Fitz was frantic by her condition. She was lighter than the last time he saw her and she was burning up. He wrapped her in a quilt and walked her out the house to the car. Lucas came back and locked the door and they were off.

* * *

Fitz carried Olivia inside and got a doctor to see her right away. She was getting a little delirious.

"Sir are you related to Ms. Pope?"

"Yes, I'm her husband." Fitz was not going to make him sit outside while she was in the back. He had been away from her long enough and he was frightened at how sick she was.

"The doctor will be back to examine her. We've taken some blood and swabbed her throat to find out what virus she might have."

"Thank you for looking after her."

The nurse blushed at Fitz. He was so handsome.

"It's what we do Mr. Pope."

Fitz smirked at her calling him Mr. Pope. He would have a lot tell Olivia when she was feeling better. An hour later a doctor came in and asked Fitz to come outside Olivia's room.

"Mr. Pope it looks like your wife has the flu, a rather strong strain I've ever seen. It's been complicated by the pregnancy."

The doctor kept talking but Fitz didn't hear anything else. All he could think of was it was real. It happened again, confirmation that this woman was an answer to his prayers. The doctor noticed the goofiest grin on his face and stopped talking. He recognized the look.

"Mr. Pope you two didn't know?"

Fitz finally snapped back into the conversation.

"No doctor. We had no idea. We just thought that she was sick from the flu. Her co-worker brought it into the office and everyone was sick."

"Your wife would of recovered or had less of a reaction to this flu, but the baby was taking over her immune system. She's a little bit dehydrated that's why her temp went so high. We've given her an iv to get her hydrated. I'm going to give her a low level antibiotic so it's won't affect the baby. Your wife will feel terrible for a few days, but she should slowly recover. She needs round the clock care for the next three days."

"Don't worry Doctor, she won't be able to move out of my eye sight from now until she has the baby."

The doctor smiled.

"Your wife is resting right now. Would you like me to tell her about the pregnancy or would you? I'll be back with a prescription for prenatal vitamins and I would like to keep her for a couple more hours to make sure she get hydrated, and I want to give her the first dose of antibiotics and she how she reacts to them. If everything works out you can take her home by 2 pm today."

"Thank you doctor. I'll tell her."

"I'll come back and brief you on her care and bring you guys neonatal information. I assume this is your first child?"

Fitz had a million watt smile on his face.

"Yes this will be our first."

"OK, let me go update her chart and bring you her prescriptions. I should be back in about an hour in a half."

"Will see you then."

Lucas could see Fitz from the waiting room. He watched him lean against the wall and put his hand on his knees. He thought he was crying when he walked up to him and put his hands on his back.

"Tomas is Olivia alright?!" He said alarmed.

Fitz brought his face up and he saw his friend, his brother with tears and laughter coming out of him. Lucas was confused. Fitz fell forward and hugged his long time friend.

"Tomas what is it?"

It took Fitz a moment to calm down. He looked Lucas in the eyes.

"Olivia is pregnant. That's why she's so sick."

Lucas hoots and hollers as he hugs his friend.

"I'm so happy for you Tomas."

"Thank you my friend. I'm not letting her out of my sight from now on. We will get her well and take her home. I don't care what needs to be done here. She needs to be taken care of."

"Tomas I know your concerned, but you should allow her to make that call. How would you feel if she demanded that you stop what you were doing at your job. She has a lucrative business that she needs to close up shop on a good note."

His friend was right. He didn't like it, but he would respect her wishes. He didn't want to come off as some neanderthal. Fitz patted his friends shoulder and let him know he heard him. He went back into the room. Olivia looked way better than when he brought her in. He put his hand on her head and she was cooler than when he brought her in. He reached down and pulled her sheet down and lifted her gown, put his hand on her stomach and leaned down and kissed her belly. Olivia woke up because what Fitz was doing was tickling her.

"What are you doing Sir?"

"That's Mr. Pope to you."

She giggle in a groggy voice.

"And just how did you become Mr. Pope."

"Well I had to tell them something, because they were going to leave me up front."

"Ahhh, therefore Mr. Pope."

"You are correct Mame."

"So what's wrong with me?"

"You were right. You have the flu. The doctor said that he's never seen this strain before. He also said you had another hitchhiker."

"Great what is it a worm or parasite?"

"It's a kind of a parasite. But the nice kind."

"OK Fitz not up for guessing games. What is wrong with me?"

"The reason your a lot more sick than your colleagues is that your pregnant."

Olivia froze as she looked into Fitz face to make sure she heard him right.

"As in we are going to have a baby pregnant?"

"That's the only kind fireball."

Olivia stared up toward the ceiling. She was processing. She said that whatever happens, happens, but now it was real.

"Fireball what are you thinking?"

She turned head and looked at Fitz and knew everything was going to be OK. She thought she should be freaking out, but his face gave her the assurance she needed.

"If our baby will have your great head of hair?"

They both started laughing and crying at the same time. This was nuts, but it felt like it was suppose to happen like this. Fitz climbed in the bed with Liv and rubbed her stomach. Olivia cuddled up to Fitz.

"I'm going to take advantage of you being here and get some sleep."

"Go to sleep fireball I'll be here when you wake up."

"I love you Fitz." She said as she yawned.

"I love you too fireball. Thank you for this baby."

"No need for thanks babe, we both made her."

"So it's a her then."

She sleepily said, "Yeah. She is going to ruin you."

Fitz smiled at her sleepy declaration. He kissed the side of her head and rubbed her belly as she went to sleep.

Fitz whispered, "she will be spoiled rotten. My girls."


	11. Saying Goodbye

_**Well folks good news this week. I've actually taken a writing holiday away from my apartment to just write for the next few days. So look out for a few chapters, but don't hold me to it. I do not own any Scandal characters.**_

* * *

Fitz was able to take Olivia home later that day. He had Lucas go back to Olivia's house to check her refrigerator and cabinet. By the looks of her, she was not taking good care of herself by how much weight she had lost. Lucas confirmed what Fitz suspected and found a local grocery store and stocked up the frig. He went back to the hospital to pick up Fitz and Liv. After they rolled her out front, Fitz picked her up and slid into the car with her on his lap. He had a heightened sense of protecting her. He had her wrapped up in her quilt as Lucas slowly drove them back to Olivia's home. Lucas had also changed the bedding on her bed, and cleaned up the little dishes that were left in the sink and took out the garbage. Olivia had three bedrooms and Lucas had brought in his and Fitz's bags. He was not sure if he should get a room at a hotel, but he wanted to be close if Fitz and Olivia needed anything. Olivia begged Fitz to help her take a shower to clean up a bit. She said it would make her feel a little better. She could barely hold herself up in the shower. So Fitz sat her on her bench in the shower, while he jumped in with his basketball short and cleaned her up. He dried her off, put her in a sleep shirt. He laid her down and was about to leave the room when she whined that she needed him to keep her warm. She started to shiver and her teeth were chattering.

"Fitz...I'm cold. Can you lay down with me. I need you to keep me warm." She whined.

"Sure fireball. Let me change into my sleep pants and t shirt."

"Noooo, Fitz. Leave your shirt off."

"OK, Livy. Just give me a minute." He smiled.

He got in bed with her and pulled her close as she snuggled as close as she could. She went to sleep right away. Every time Fitz tried to get up she would hold on to him tighter. So Fitz took out his laptop and phone and worked from the bed. Olivia slept for 12 hours.

As the doctor predicted, she got a lot worse before she started to feel better. It took three days before she was able to get out of bed. Huck would come by each day to see if she was OK. He would stay and have coffee with Lucas in order to get to know the people that Olivia would be living with. The crew came by also to meet Fitz and see how Liv was doing. Everyone except Abbey. She had been missing in action for a few days. Huck was trying to track her down.

* * *

On day four Olivia was getting a little annoyed by how much Fitz was hovering. She knew she scared him by being that sick, but she was not an invalid and she wasn't even showing yet. They were sitting out on her porch in her wicker chairs that were facing the beach.

"Fireball do you need anything else."

Olivia sucked her teeth.

"Fitz, I love you, but if you ask me if I need anything anymore I am going smother you in your sleep."

He lifted his hands in surrender and sat back and picked up his iPad to do some work."

Olivia huffed because she knew she was wrong, but she needed him to back off just a little.

She quietly said, "I'm sorry. I just feel out of sorts right now. I'm not used to someone being there for me Fitz. I've always taken care of myself."

Fitz leans over and grips her hand.

"Fireball your not going to be alone anymore. You have me and my baby."

She smirked.

"Your baby? How about our baby."

Fitz lit up. "Yes, our baby and me. Why were on the subject are you ready to tell me about your family? I notice that you've never talk about them."

Olivia lifted her quilt and pulled it closer so she could comfort herself. She looked out over the water for a while and stared for a while. She needed to tell him what no one knew about her, not even her team, except Huck. Fitz let her take her time before she spoke. He just waited.

"You remember that I told you that Huck and I are close and lived next to each other. He's more like a brother and when I turned 12 his family became my family. My mother developed cervical cancer when I turned 11. She fought as hard as she could, but ultimately she loss the battle. My father couldn't take watching my mother wasting away, so he started to pull away from us. Which in the long run was a blessing. My mother could see that I would be left alone when she was gone, so she arranged for Huck's parents to adopt me after she was gone. She manged to get my father to sign away his parental rights and he left the next day. He told her he couldn't do it anymore and walked away from us. He didn't even have the decency to say goodbye to me. My Mom brought me into her bed and told me that things were going to change, and part of that was that my father could not deal with what was about to happen. She allowed me to cry, then she told me that was going to be the last time I would cry over my father because he didn't deserve my pity or pain. She made me promise that I would find someone who supports and protects me and is willing to be there for the good and bad."

Tears rolled down her eyes. Fitz stood up and lifted her up and sat down in her chair and pulled her in his lap.

"I'm sorry I brought up so much pain for you, but I hope you know that I'm in this for the long haul. We are meant to be Fireball and if you being pregnant isn't proof enough for you. Then you need to know that I want to get married to you, but I will let you decide. Will we become one before the baby comes or after it's up to you. I will not leave you. The moment you came home with me, I dedicated my life to you."

"I love you so much Fitz. You scare the hell out of me with how much I love you already. Be patience with me. I think I'm starting to get baby brain."

They both laughed.

"And what exactly is baby brain fireball." He smirked

Still leaning on him.

"I looked it up. I'm going to be irritable, forget things, and sometimes irrational."

He chuckled.

"I'll make sure to take that into consideration when your being mean to me."

Olivia smiled. They both slipped back into silence as they watch the waves come in and out.

"I found him."

Fitz's brow crinkled. "Who did you find?"

"My father, sperm donor as I like to call him. He's remarried and he has two kids. He walked away from us and never had a second thought about me."

Ftiz hugged her tighter. "He's not a man or a father fireball. Your mother was right. He doesn't deserve your tears or pain. I want him to be a tale of what not to look for in a man. I think that is the lesson your mother was trying to convey to you."

"She wrote me letters."

"What kind of letters?" He whispered

"Milestone letters. My first everything or everything she could think of. Huck's parents were wonderful to me, I don't know if I could have survived if it wasn't for them. They made my tragedy a win for them. It was just me and Huck and they lavished love on both of us. I still miss my Mom. It's times like these when I want to tell her I met someone and she's going to be grandma." Tears still rolled down her cheeks.

"I know fireball. But I have a feeling she knows. She wouldn't leave you completely. She's here and we are going to be OK." He tightened his grip on her.

Tired of this sadness she said, "so what's for lunch? Peanut and I are starving."

Fitz raised his eyebrow. "Your using that already?"

"If it gets you up and into the kitchen, then yes." She smirked.

Fitz rolled his eyes got up and was about to put her down.

"No. Me and your baby want to watch you cook. Fitz smiled and carried her into the kitchen where they talked and he made her and baby lunch. The cloud lifted from their conversation.

* * *

It had been a week and a trip to the doctor told them that they were about six weeks along. They knew then and there that they made the baby the first time they made love. Olivia met with the last few of her clients, she had to sooth their concerns about her moving to Europe. The last bit was Abbey. She had gone underground and the word on the street was she was offering up her skills to the highest bidder. Olivia and Huck got together in the office to try and track her down. Abbey out all of them was probably the most talented outside of Huck and Olivia. They thought if they worked together they could track her down. She was a master of misdirection on the web. Her laptop could show she was in Russia, but she was sitting next to them in Seattle. So it was going to be a task to find her.

It took them about a day and a half to track her down to a warehouse upstate in Bellingham. She would choose a hippy community to exploit her skills to the underground. Fitz refused to let her or Huck go up there without security and him. He hired a few guys to make sure the warehouse was secure. Huck and Liv walked in to find her set up in the middle of the warehouse with 20 computer screens. An apartment set up to the side. It was obvious she hadn't been anywhere in a while.

"It took you long enough to find me. I left you plenty of clues."

"Sorry Abbs, but I was sick for a week. So do you want to tell me what your doing? Or what it will take to have you come back home?"

"You drop that chump outside and come back to the office."

"Not going to happen Abbs, but try again."

It had always been best to just go straight at Abbey with anything."

She smirked, "thought I'd try."

Olivia and Huck sat down at her desk and faced her.

"Is this who you want to be? Hanging out in dingy warehouses waiting for the feds to bust in?"

"I have to admit it's the most fun I've had in a while."

"If fun is what you want, then I have a proposition for you?"

"Lay it on me Liv."

"I've been in contact with NSA for a few months, and they wanted us to assist with tracking down malicious hackers that have put our military at risk during high level missions. They've actually lost a few people to these hackers. They need a digital tracker. I gave them your name. You would be on loan for a while, but I thought it would peek you interest in going head to head with some of the best hackers in the world. Can you handle that?"

Abbey smiled which was rare for her because even though she was wrong with the way she handled Liv's news, she was still looking out for her.

"Well Mama bear you never disappoint. I'm in, and for once in my life, I need to apologize to you. I was wrong to treat you this way over what you should do. Thanks for keeping me out of prison and looking out for me, I won't forget it."

And that was the end of it. Abbey was never one for words, but that was out of this world amazing. She had come a long way.

* * *

The ride back to Seattle was really peaceful and not mention beautiful. Liv had Lucas take the Chuckanut Drive back to the city. It was a scenic trail that skirted along the coast.

"That was intense." Fitz said.

"I know it seemed that way, but I've known Abbey for a long time. Boredom is her Achilles heel. She needs to have her adrenaline pumping at all times to function properly. It was going to be a matter of time before she got bored with us, so I made a few inquires to friends in the government space and they told me about this new program they were starting up."

"Wow fireball you really are one who anticipates well."

"You have to in this field. What is going to be the next hack, what will be the next Trojan. It's kind of artistic when you think about it, what kind of imagination you have to have to come up with code that can bend and adapt so it can infiltrate an organization."

"I never thought of it like that. We should talk more in terms of my company and where we can be more secure. Most of our navigational systems are digitized now. I don't want to imagine what could happen if someone got control of one of our ships."

"I'm way ahead of you. When I couldn't sleep I spend most of my night coming up with security code for your shipping group and headquarters."

"Fireball! That is possible the sweetest thing you could have done for me. When can we start testing it and what is your rate so we can pay your company?"

"Consider it a wedding present."

Fitz sat her up and looked her in the eyes in the back seat of the car.

"Does this mean that you've decided on when we are going to get married?"

"Yeah. I want us to get married here before we leave. My family is here and I want you to get your parents here to witness it. I know your Mom is not happy with us being together, but if my Mom was alive and missed our wedding she would be so hurt. You are her only child and she is about to be a grandma whether she likes it or not."

Fitz thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest he was so happy. He leaned over and kissed his soon to be wife and hugged her close.

"We can have a big reception in Sweden when we get back for my family and friends. It will sooth a few bruised ego's and we can get free stuff for our new home." They chuckled.

"Looks like we have a wedding to plan."

"Looks like it fireball."


	12. Saying Goodbye II

_**Hey guys thank you for keeping up with me with your reviews. I hope you like this chapter.**_

* * *

With them deciding to get married in Seattle. Olivia roped in her merry band of misfits together to help her get the wedding together in two weeks. Fitz needed to get back to Sweden for work and Olivia had basically finished up everything she needed to make the move, so it was all hands on deck for the wedding.

The only hang up was Fitz's parents. He FaceTimed his father with the good news. His mother was still not talking to him.

"Papa I have some wonderful news!"

"What is it Tomas?"

"I'm getting married and Olivia is pregnant. Your going to be a Grandpa!"

Fitz could see his father shoot out of his seat and hooted and hollered and he was doing a little jig. His mother ran into the room to see what was going on.

"Elsa! Our son is getting married and we are going to be grandparents!"

His father hugged his mother, but he could see the coldness in her eyes as she did not return his hug. Fitz was pissed.

Fitz's father pulled back to see why his wife was not hugging him. Then he saw it. The ugliness that his wife could sometimes display, but never had she done this to their son. He stepped back from her.

"I've allowed you time to come to grips with who are son was seeing. And I let you get away with certain behavior because I almost lost you both, but that ends today. We are going to be grandparents and I for one will not miss any part of my son's life because you are acting like a spoiled brat who did not get her way. Not only are we going to see our son get married, but you will apologize to Olivia about your behavior. If you don't then I'm moving out today. Is that clear?"

To say that Fitz and Elsa were shocked by what he said was an over statement. Fitz had never witnessed his father being this stern with his mother and his mother was shocked at how he was talking to her.

Fitz watched as tear crested her eyes as she shook her head in the affirmative.

"Papa, I'm sending the jet back to pick you up in two days. Olivia's family is here and she will be moving back to Sweden with us for good. I thought that we could have a big reception in Sweden after we get settle a bit."

"That's fine Tomas, I'm sure your mother would love to plan such a wonderful occasion for you. Isn't that right Elsa."

She wiped away her tears.

"Your father and I would love to host such an occasion for you and Olivia."

Fitz Jr felt bad for scolding his wife in front of his son, but it was long overdue. He placed his arm around her shoulder and kissed the side of her head to sooth her. Fitz smiled at how his father used to scold him, but he made sure he knew he loved him. Much the way he was doing with his mother now. He hoped that he was a great father like his.

"Papa, Mama I'm so glad you'll be able to make it. I'm going to surprise Olivia with a mini honeymoon at her home in Bermuda. The plane will drop us off. I've been in contact with the house keeper to let them know we will be coming."

His parents beamed at him.

"Tomas you make us so happy son. We are glad that you wanted to include us in on all this considering."

He didn't want to bring up his wife's behavior again, but he wanted him to know they appreciated it.

"Olivia wasn't having it. She said if her mother were alive she would be really hurt not to attend, and she insisted that I make sure you both were here with us."

Elsa was shocked by her son's words. She needed to reevaluate her soon to be daughter-in-law.

"Thank you son, we will be ready."

"I love you both so much. I could not be more happy than I am right now. I'll see you in a few days."

"Goodbye son. We love you too."

"Task one down, one to go."

* * *

It was the day before the wedding. Fitz arranged for everyone to stay at the Four Season the night before the wedding. His parents had arrived the day before and were having the time of their lives exploring Seattle and getting to know Olivia and her family. Huck and Olivia's parents had arrive from Portland the day before and their dinner rehearsal was probably the most fun they all had in a long time. They had rented out Salty's on Alki beach to have the reception in the main dining room. It was beautiful. With the dimmed lights and the lit up Seattle skyline as a back drop it was everything Fitz and Olivia hoped for.

Mike and Jen Carter were there for Olivia. Mike stood up to deliver the father's toast.

"Olivia, Jen and I want to say that even though we didn't make you, you have been our daughter the moment we saw you. Your kindness and over protection for Huck warmed our hearts and made our lives a little less worried that Huck would not have friends. Your mother not only left you letters, but she left us a few also. She wanted me to read this one at your rehearsal dinner."

Olivia covered her face and started to sob at her Mike's words. Fitz held her tight as he let his tears drop too. He knew how important this was for her.

"Olivia, my baby, my pride and joy. I know that me not being there today has you conflicted on how joyful this occasion will be for you, but I want you to know, that I will be there on your wedding day, I will be there when you have my grandchildren and I will be there everyday that you are alive my love. Be happy, because I will be. Love you until the end of time. Maya."

There wasn't a dry eye in the restaurant and Mike barely made it through the letter himself.

"Olivia, Jen and I would like to frame this letter for you and send it to you as wedding present."

Olivia got up and hugged Mike as she sobbed into his chest. Jen got up and hugged them both until Olivia was ready to let go.

"Thank you both for not only taking me in to your home, but into your hearts. I never felt any different in your love for me or Huck. You gave me the confidence to move on and do great things."

They all hugged again.

The party went on and Olivia felt that something had been lifted from her. She had subconsciously been missing her Mom, and she came through letting her know that she was going to be there in spirit. She looked around the room at the people she was closes to and thought she had done alright for herself and a sense of peace washed over her knowing that she was on the right path, and that there was no need to fear where she was going.

* * *

The wedding was held The Olympic Rooftop Pavilion at Stoneburner. It was a beautiful morning to have a wedding. For once there was not a cloud in the sky. The nuptials were said outside on the deck. The reception was inside. It was such a small wedding party that they were able to put on a make shift dance floor so they could do all the traditional dances.

One thing that they agreed on is that they wanted to mix some American traditions as well as Swedish. So in the Swedish tradition the bride and groom walk down the isle together. It's meant so that the woman does not feel like she is property to be given away. After they said traditional vows, Quinn put down a small broom with bow on it and they jumped the broom in the African American tradition.

The wedding was so relaxed and felt like it should. By mid afternoon everyone was pooped out from all the running around and finally the wedding day itself. Fitz had arranged for them to sleep in the wedding suite at the four season. He had it all planned out with sparkling juice from Sweden his parents bought with them. He had a meal planned out, but all of that went out the window when they got in the car to go back to the hotel. Olivia went straight to sleep. Fitz smiled at how cute she looked curled up in his arms.

"Well I guess I should get used to you falling asleep on me Mrs. Grant."

He brushed his finger along her cheek. Her smiled got wider in her sleep. He had never seen her this content before and he made it his mission to keep it that way. He carried her into the hotel and to their room and lovingly undressed her and slid her under the covers. Even in her sleep she needed him as she called out to him. Fitz got naked and slid in behind her. He was going to have his wedding night, but he would let her sleep for now. There was a hunger for her he never felt before. She was his now and he wanted to show her every way possible that she was.

They both were a little tired and they slept for about four hours before Olivia woke up hungry. She turned over to see Fitz lying beside her. She lifted the sheet to see if he was naked. She was hungry for food, but she was much more hungry for her husband. Even thinking that this was her husband was making her wet. She reached down and started to stroke his semi erect penis. Her new husband was one of thing she would be counting on in the future, and that he would always be ready to have sex with her. She really enjoyed morning sex with him already, but wedding sex was going to be something else.

She slid down his body as he started to moan in his sleep. She giggled at how he called out her name in his sleep. She took his balls in her mouth as she messaged his dick into steel. When she had gotten it as hard as she wanted, she licked up his dick with her tongue and then circled his head sucked a little watching her husband writhe in ecstasy.

"Fuck! Fireball!" He sat up quickly to meet Olivia's eyes as her mouth was taking him in fully."

He nearly came from just seeing her trying to deep throat him. He shuttered at the feeling she was giving him. She reached up and pushed on his chest to make him lie back down. She went to work on her man. She alternated between stroking him and sucking at a slow then fast pace until she had his toes curling. With one last deep throat and sucking sensation she brought her husband to completion. His penis erupted like a volcano. She thought no wonder he got her pregnant the first time.

Fitz caught his breath and make eye contact with his wife.

"Are you trying to kill me before our lives start together? Don't get me wrong that was amazing!"

"I thought I would bring out the big guns for our wedding night."

Olivia had never gone down on him, but he liked her oral work to say the least. He would have to get her to do that more often.

"I see you've recovered from today's events."

"That I have and I'm starving right now. What time is it?"

"It's a little after 7pm. Let me tell the staff to bring up our dinner. I pr-ordered a few things for us."

"Let the feast begin, although I think I started the feast a few minutes ago."

"I know and we should talk about your oral skills later. For now let me feed my wife and baby."

* * *

Feast was the correct description of what Fitz planned, it was a four course meal that rivaled any gourmet restaurant. He paired everything with four different sparkling juices from around Europe. Fitz drank what she drank because she couldn't consume alcohol. They laughed and talked about the days events and what was going to happen in the next two days.

Everything had been concluded as far as Olivia needed to do to make the move to Sweden, now it was just a farewell tour of Seattle. Abbey had already left for Washington DC before the wedding, she wasn't much for sentimentality. Cyrus needed to hire two new people with Jake and Abbey gone. Huck would see her next month and install all the equipment he put in her shipping container. He would stay on for at least another six months to make sure they got the business up and running, and putting new employees through their paces and background checks. He took his role as her brother seriously.

Two days pasted so quickly that Olivia was a little unsettled by her departure. Yeah it's OK to think or talk about moving but actually doing it was really emotional to her. She had a lot of good memories in Seattle and that is where she really came into her own as a person and a business woman. Fitz could feel and see the sadness creep in, but he needed to let her feel what she needed to feel. She was giving this all up for him and their family.

He stood next to her as they were loading his car onto the plane as she looked out over the landscape. He put his arm around her and pulled her into his embrace.

"It's OK to feel sad Fireball. We can wait as long as you like to take off."

"No, lets go before I have a melt down. I want you to know that I'm sad about closing this part of my life, but I'm happy that we are together and beginning something new and wonderful."

"I am too fireball. Lets go home."

He walked her up the steps and they both sat at the table across from his parents as they strapped in for take off. Olivia still didn't get a warm and fuzzy from Elsa, but at least she was trying. Fitz draped his arm over her as she looked out the window as they taxied away from her old life. She said her little goodbye and turned back around and kissed her husband and laid her head on his shoulder as the climbed away from Seattle.


	13. Bermuda

_**Hey guys got the day off today so I thought I would finish up this chapter. Hope everyone had a great Easter weekend. Take care and thank you all for your support. It fuels me and this story.**_

* * *

After about an hour in the air and Olivia getting tired of just sitting and looking out the window. Fitz's father suggested that they play a game. Unbeknownst to her it was Monopoly. Another quirk that Fitz got his family into. It was a great game to play and everyone was talking so much smack from the game. Everyone was laughing and sharing stories about Fitz as a boy and how he would get so competitive over the game. Olivia got to see how much his parents doted on him. He was a man who was well loved by his parents. She knew that their child would benefit from the same love as they grew in Sweden. She was really glad she made the choice to move. She loved Mike and Jen and how they took her in, but like she always did she made her family as she went and Fitz was her family now.

The galley staff prepared a light meal for them for lunch. Olivia was grateful because her stomach was starting to play tricks with her. She also noticed that she seemed to be gaining weight a bit fast. Fitz said she looked fine and thought it was in her head, but she knows her body and it felt off somehow. She wasn't sure it was because of the pregnancy or what. She wasn't about to ask her mother-in-law just yet. She hadn't earned the right to be her confidant not yet. She was going to see a doctor as soon as she got to Sweden. She didn't want to alarm Fitz just yet, but he needed to know that she wasn't feeling like herself.

After lunch Olivia noticed that the plane felt like it was descending. When she looked out the window she saw a group of islands.

"Fitz are we stopping to refuel?"

"No fireball, we are stopping for our honeymoon."

Olivia turned around with a surprised look on her face. She squealed and jumped into her husband's lap.

"Fitz! I hope you packed my swim suit?"

Fitz leaned over and whispered in Olivia's ear.

"Who said anything about a swim suit. By the looks of your house and the private beach we don't need any clothes and my dearest wife I'm going to keep you naked for the next five days. If you weren't already pregnant you would be after I'm done with you."

Olivia blushed at her husband's statement. The look on his face said it all. She saw the determined look on her husband's face. She knew she was in for the sexual time of her life. He was right, if she wasn't pregnant now she would be after this stop. The sexual tension was climbing and they forgot that Fitz's parents were still on board with them.

"Tomas you already got her pregnant." His father joked. As he raised his beer and said, "Skal!"

Fitz turned red as a beet, but he started to laugh at his father. "Skal! Papa."

Olivia had to laugh too at her father-in-law's antics. She could tell his grand kids will get away with murder. Now she could see how Fitz could bug him into anything he wanted. He didn't abuse the power because Fitzgerald had a line he couldn't cross, but he love to indulge his son's whims. His thinking was that he would always learn or experience something new with his son. An experience shared is an experience long remembered.

As they landed and taxied up to the terminal. Olivia saw her house keeper there standing by a jeep with the top off waiting for them to disembark. Lala Morrie had been the long time house keeper of Olivia's mother's longtime home. Maya was born and raised in Bermuda until she went off to school in the US and met and fell in love with Olivia's father. Her parents had long been dead and she was an only child like Olivia. She would always bring Olivia to the island for the entire summer. She had some distant cousins she played with, but after her mother died and willed the property to her, it was few and far between visits to the house.

Layla was always there when she returned. Every time she saw Lala she reminded her of her mother and their Bermudian ways. She made home really feel like home when she was there. Olivia dashed off the plane and ran into Lala arms. She was so overjoyed that she started to cry. Lala was everything she missed about her mother and since her hormones were doing a number on her. She was loosing it.

"Now, now woman. Stop de madness. Let me see my ace girl?"

Lala stood her back by her shoulder to see her fully.

"If I didn't know you as well as I do, you have an onion in the oven. What say you child?"

Olivia laughed at Lala's slang.

"Your spot on Lala, I'm pregnant. I want you to meet my husband and my baby's father."

She reached out for Fitz as he stepped forward.

"Nice to meet you Lala. I'm glad we finally get to meet in person."

Olivia looked between the two of them and realized, that they had both pulled the wool over her eyes for this visit.

"How did you find Lala's phone number to arrange this trip."

"I have my ways Mrs. Grant. You happen to be very efficient and always leave number where you can be reached, and Cyrus just helped me give you your wedding present from me. I know it's your home, but him and Huck said this is your favorite place in the world and I wanted to share it with you to find out why you love it so much."

Again she wondered if someone was punking her. Is this man this real?

"Come now we must be getting you home ace. I have a real Bermudian welcome home meal for you and your new husband. Now scoot and get those bag big man."

Fitz had Lucas throw down the special bags he packed for him and Olivia for this trip. Olivia came back over to the plane and introduced Lala to Fitz's parents and they said their goodbyes, and they headed back toward the jeep as the plane turned and taxied out to the runway and took off.

They piled into the jeep and took off toward Hamilton proper. The small three bedroom house had been in Olivia's family for over a hundred years. Her great-grandfather bought ten acres along some of the most pristine beach in Hamilton proper. They had been approached over the years to sell and even had some developers try and bribe their way into getting the land, but the family had beat back ever challenge over the years. Since the land had never fallen out of the families hands the land was granted to the family in turpitude. No one would be able to take the land from the family unless they sold and since Olivia was the sole heir for now, she wasn't about to sell anything. From family member to family member they swore an oath not to sell. That was the last thing her mother told her before she slipped into coma and died. Now with the baby she was carrying the land meant so much more to her. A legacy would continue to be passed down.

When Lala turned onto a sandy road that had low hanging trees so you could barely see in front of you. It took about ten minutes to get down the road to the small home enveloped in nothing but ocean as a back drop. It was nestled under a few trees with the rosy sandy beach stretched out in front of them. Fitz could understand why her family fought off every challenge to this beautiful spot. It felt like their own small heaven, and now he understood why Olivia loved it here.

"Fireball this is incredible."

He helped her down from the jeep.

"I know babe. When I was kid I used to think this my own world. I would run wild all over this beach. I felt so free here. I still do. If you want to know me any better babe, then this place is it."

He hugged her from behind and rubbed his hand over her stomach. I can see our little one running all over this beach with her beautiful baby laugh as I chase her all over the beach."

She smiled as she saw what he saw. She loved how her husband was always focusing on the future.

"Come on in the house my babies. I have lunch ready. I need to put a little meat on my Livy's bones while she's here. You eat more for my little onion too."

They both smiled as they turned around and headed into the house. Fitz loved how cozy the house felt. It was designed to take in as much of the outdoors as possible. There was a deck out the back, that allowed you only to see the sea. Three bedrooms and they were staying in the main bedroom that was facing the beach. Fitz dropped their suitcases in their room. They both quickly changed into their swim suits. Olivia put a cover up over her suit. She wanted to give her husband and eye full when they went out on the beach.

Olivia didn't know she was so hungry until she saw the feast Lala had put out before them. They sat out on the deck and talked and laughed about what Olivia was like as a child and all the mischief she would get into. Fitz thought it was so funny what she got up to.

Fitz leaned over and whispered when Lala went into the kitchen to bring back desert.

"Does Lala live here?"

Olivia smirked. "No, she lives on the other side of the island. She comes everyday to make sure everything is alright. She stays the week and then goes home for the weekend with her family or they come out here and stay the weekend. Why?"

"I love Lala but I'm ready to hit the beach with you and have a little alone time."

"Hold your horses babe, she will leave after she serves desert. She knows we are newlyweds. She just wants to make sure we have everything we need."

Olivia was spot on. Lala was old but she wasn't that old to know when a couple were ready for some alone time. She baked them a traditional Bermudian fruitcake covered in silver leafing, which represents fertility and purity. She set the cake down.

"Now you two love birds enjoy your stay. Call me if you need anything. I'll see you in four days."

"Thank you Lala for everything. I love you so much."

"I love you my little onion. Your Mama would be proud of you."

Olivia wiped away tears as she hugged Lala. "Thank you Lala."

Lala moved over to hug Fitz as she whispered in his ear.

"Take care of Olivia. She is a wonderful person, she will always surprise you. Love your children, they will bring you joy for the rest of your life."

She kissed his cheek as she pulled away. They watched her exit the home and drive down the road.

Fitz hugged his wife and pecked her lips.

"Lets hit the beach Mrs. Grant."

"Lets."

Olivia dropped her cover up and Fitz nearly had a heart attack looking at his wife. If you could call it a bathing suite. She had strips of material covering strategic places. She had put her her hair up into a bun and was slowly walking into the ocean. Fitz stood and watched her walk into the water. The sun was doing something crazy to her skin. She looked like she was glowing or shimmering.

"So are you just going to stand over there and watch me or are you going to join me Mr. Grant." She said over her shoulder.

Fitz tuned his head and smiled and then looked at his wife as he walked toward her.

"You have on to many clothes Mrs. Grant."

Olivia laughs, "Is that so? I can same the same for you Mr. Grant."

"Well lets rectify that now Mrs. Grant."

They both took off what they were wearing. They were confidant they would not be seen because the house and property were situated in a cove that was not accessible by anyone. There was one way in and one way out.

Fitz made his way to his wife and something struck him as he pulled her to his body. Was that he was a husband and soon to be father and he was so overwhelmed with that thought that tear pricked his eyes. Olivia was alarmed by her husband's emotion.

"Fitz baby what's wrong?" She grabbed his head and wiped away the tears.

He chuckled at the emotion. He was never one for such emotion, but this woman was pulling it out of him.

"I just realized the enormity of my life right now. I'm your husband and the father of our child."

Olivia laughed. "Oh course you are you big baby." She pecked his lips.

"No fireball. It just struck me like a lightning bolt. I'm not the same person anymore. I'm not Fitz or Tomas, I'm Olivia's husband and our baby girl's father."

She smirked, "she is going to ruin you, but what if we have a boy?"

He smiled," then he will be a Mama's boy like me." He laughed out loud.

Olivia started to splash him as she dove into the water and kicked away from him. His wife was quite the fish, but Fitz was a great swimmer too. They splashed around in the clear blue water. Fitz liked the the warm water on his naked body so much so it was making him horny as hell as he watched his equally naked wife swim around him.

He walked over to her and pulled her up against him and kissed her like his life depended on it. He pushed his tongue into her mouth. He had one hand on her ass and the other at her neck to control the sensual way he was attacking her mouth. He moved them a little toward shore to get his footing. He lifted her thigh as he slipped into her and started to slowly move in and out of her in a circular motion. Olivia was going crazy with the way her husband was fucking her and kissing her at the same time. She felt like he was winding her up with his ministrations. When Olivia thought it couldn't get any better he slipped out of her and turned her around lifted her leg and slipped back into her. He attacked her neck and shoulders with his tongue. Fitz was a generous lover, he slowly slid in and out of her until he felt her start to quake from her orgasm. He continued to slowly slide in and out of her through her orgasm as he finally came himself.

He set his wife's leg down and they both dropped to their knees. Fitz turned her to face him as their foreheads met.

He whispered, "I love you Mrs. Grant. More than you'll ever know."

"You are my family now Fitzgerald. I love you too."

They grabbed their clothes and walked back toward the deck where they left their towels, dried off. Olivia was a little spent so they went inside to take a nap.

* * *

The rest of the trip consisted of visiting distant cousins and Olivia showing Fitz around the island. They visited a few restaurants, but they mainly spent their days between the house the ocean and making love at every opportunity.

Four days rolled by much quicker than they wanted or needed. Lala came by right on time to pick them up and drive them back to the airport. The Grant airplane was on the tarmac ready to go.

Olivia was not sure if it was her hormones or how Bermuda had become something new to her now that she shared it with Fitz. She cried terrible into Lala's arms before she boarded the plane. Lala whispered something into her ear and Olivia looked into her eyes and shook her head and went to her husband. As he tried to comfort her. He felt so helpless watching his wife be so emotional. He wanted to take away her pain. Fitz kissed and hugged Lala and walked his wife to the plane. He thought to just stay a few more days if it would help her, but she told him they needed to go home. She would be OK. Tears just rolled down Olivia's cheeks as she watched the plane taxi away from Lala and her beloved Bermuda. She cried herself to sleep. Fitz laid down with her and wouldn't leave her. He was really concerned for her.

She woke up at hour five into a eight hour flight. She sat up looking at her sleeping husband. She smiled because he didn't leave her. She tried to get up and Fitz popped up like a pop tart.

"Do you need anything Livy?"

"I'm going to the bathroom and I'm really hungry."

"OK, fireball. I'll make sure that dinner is ready. "

Olivia stopped him before he left the room. "Thank you for staying with me while I had my melt down."

Fitz smiled and pecked her lips. "That's what husbands do Livy."

They made it back to Sweden around 11pm that night. They were both a little exhausted, and Fitz was so glad to see Lucas at the airport. Fitz made sure that he had at least two days to get settled back in before he had to go to work. Olivia's would get back to work the following week. She was going to look at some houses and she would pick out at least three she liked and Fitz would join her to take a look. They knew that they would have a busy few months with a new home to move into, getting her business up and running, and the reception which they were now glad his parents would be handling with everything they were going through.

Olivia had a thought. "Fitz I need to get an appointment with a doctor for the baby."

"Already taken care of fireball. I had Lucas ask his wife about her doctor, he is the best in Stockholm, we just need to call and make an appointment."

"Thanks for taking one more thing off my to do list babe."

"Your welcome. If you don't like him we can find someone else. I'm new at this too. I just want you and the baby to be OK."

"Your such a good husband already Dada." She laughed.

Fitz had the goofiest grin on his face. He could hardly wait to here their baby call him Daddy. For now they had an uphill battle to get settled in, but it was going to so much fun he thought.


	14. Sometimes You Just Can't Be Nice

_**Hey guys, will be posting few and far between due to work obligations and a trip to Phoenix for my nephew's graduation from ASU. I hope you enjoy this little nugget might be while before I post again.**_

* * *

To say that they were busy is sugar coating it. Fitz had to play catch up from all the time he spent away from the company and he would come home after ten most nights, and would eat whatever Olivia left out for him and he would shower and pour himself into bed. Olivia would be out like a light. She was thankful for Lucas and his getting her around town and helping her start to settle into her new life. She missed her husband, he would be gone before she woke up or he would be asleep when she went to the bathroom at night. He looked exhausted, but they had a doctor's appointment that Friday and she was secretly relieved. She felt like something was off and her gut was telling her she needed to get to the bottom of it. They also had three homes they needed to visit to see if they wanted to buy one. Olivia already had her heart kind of set on one house, but she wanted to wait and get her husband's reaction when they walked in together. She would build up the experience by taking him to the other two houses first.

Olivia was overjoyed that she would have her husband to herself for the day. Olivia was a bit of a workaholic and she gave her husband the time he needed to catch up, but today was hers and she was going to enjoy their time together. Olivia got notified that her furniture and office equipment had arrived, so things were lining up well. Huck would be in the following week.

They're appointment was for 10am and they were going to have an early lunch and then go see the houses Olivia picked out for viewing. Their day started off with a celebratory blow job for Fitz. You couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He was so full when they got to the doctors office. They began to call Olivia in Swedish, but Fitz let them know that she only spoke English. They said they would note it in her chart. As they walked back they took Olivia vitals and then had her go into the exam room where Fitz was very helpful in getting her out of her clothes. They were sitting on the exam table together holding hands and would periodically give each other a peck on the lips. The doctor Johan Kristner came in and spoke English right away.

"Mrs. Grant how are you felling today?"

"Fine in general, but I'm feeling sort of out of balance. Like my body is not centered correctly."

"Hmm. Did the doctor in America take an ultra sound, blood and urine sample?"

"I think they did, but I was sick and I kind of passed out."

"Well lets start there. I'll order the blood and urine, we'll go over the results then I want to do an ultra sound to take a look at the baby."

"Sounds good doctor."

The doctor leaves and Fitz speaks, "fireball why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?"

"Fitz not to make you feel bad, but when have I even seen you?"

"Olivia I call you everyday at lunch, you could have told me then."

"Fitz if I told you I wasn't feeling like myself you would have come home or never left. I knew we were going to a doctor's appointment and there was no need to worry you until we knew something."

"Olivia, I am your husband. Anything that concerns your health trumps my work. I want you to promise me that you will be upfront and honest with me about your health from now on."

Olivia leaned on Fitz shoulder.

"I'm sorry Fitz. It's just going to take me a minute to realize that we are a family now, and that my logical brain doesn't necessarily help with full disclosure. I promise babe, I'll tell you everything."

Fitz pecks her lips. "That's all I ask fireball."

The nurse came in and took blood and asked Olivia to give her a urine sample. Once everything was taken it took about thirty minutes to get the results. The doctor came back in.

"Well Mrs. Grant, I'm a little curious as to why you have elevated hCG levels and you weight has increased rather significantly than what you records from America indicate. I think an ultra sound might yield some answers. Let me wheel the cart in and lets take a look at your baby."

Fitz and Olivia got a little tense at what could possible be wrong.

"I'm scared Fitz."

"It's OK fireball, it's going to be just fine. Lets see what the doctor finds first."

He kissed her lips to calm her.

"OK, lets see what's going on Mrs. Grant."

He put the warm gel on her stomach and started to look around until he found the heart beat. He turn the volume up so they could hear their babies heart beat for the first time. They both started to laugh and cry at the same time, it was so amazing that was their baby they were listening to.

"Ahh, I think I know why you've been feeling a little off centered Mrs. Grant." He moved the wand again and now there was the sound of two heart beats in the room. Fitz jumped out of his seat ant punched the air and started to yell at the top of his lungs.

"We're having twins!" He crashed his lips down on Olivia and kissed her until they both needed air.

"Well I think it is safe to say that you like the idea that you knocked me up with twins?"

"Fireball! This is double the blessing! WE ARE HAVING TWINS!"

Olivia shook her head as she watched her husband dance around the room. The doctor clapped and stomped his foot to Fitz's shenanigans. The staff out front had come in, and were laughing at her silly husband. After a while Olivia told Fitz that she needed to get dressed so they could go to their early lunch. She was getting a little hungry.

"Mrs. Grant I see you are already on prenatal vitamins. I will tell you, do to carrying twins you will experience some exhaustion at times and your appetite will increase as the babies do. You should also experience an early baby bump in the next few weeks. We are about two months out before you find out what your having if you so chose."

"Thank you Doctor for all the great news today."

"Your welcome Mr. Grant. Your next appointment is next month. We want to make sure the babies are growing as expected and to make sure Mrs. Grant is in good health as well."

"Thank you Doctor I'll see you next month." Olivia said.

* * *

"Babe did you have to tell everyone who you saw that we are having twins?" Olivia said as she ate her french fries.

She was craving McDonald's and their fries so Fitz brought her to the local McDonald's. He was staring at the little playground outside, thinking that would be him soon enough. His day could have not have gotten any better if he had planned it himself.

"So, have you decided which home you want fireball?"

"I have a front runner, but I want you to see the other two to make a comparison."

"No need. I don't care where we live as long as your there and the twins. So lets not waste a day looking at houses you don't want."

"I like your thinking Mr. Grant. So what do you want to do after we look at the house?"

"Honestly? I want to go home lay on the couch with you between my legs and catch up on everything I missed this week. Just by you not telling me about how you were feeling, I feel like I've missed out on us this week."

"Fitz don't feel bad for taking care of your responsibility. We both knew that coming back to Stockholm we would be working like our hair was on fire. I've been lucky to ease back into our life. Lets go see the house and if you like it then we will put in a offer. And I want you real opinion of the house. This is our house not mine, we are in this together."

"That's for sure fireball."

They went to see the house and Fitz was impressed. It was a little outside the city, but it had four bedrooms and space to create another one in the future. It was quiet and overlooked Stockholm from a distance. Fitz and Olivia would have their own offices, and they had a mother-in-law apartment out back. It was actually really close to Lucas and his family. It was what really clinched it for her. She liked the idea of being close to Lucas and his wife, they felt like real family to her. Fitz called the realtor and told them they wanted to put in an offer and they would be home most of the day if they got an answer that day or not.

* * *

The weeks started to tick by and the news of the twins even made the local paper. The Grants were news in Stockholm. With the reception coming up, anyone in Swedish society was going to be at the reception. Olivia and Fitz knew that this was really for Fitz's business associates and social ties to the community. It was nothing more than a dog an pony show they would have to endure.

Huck had arrived, and he and Olivia had the office up to speed with what she would need, and they had been interviewing potential employees from all around Europe. They were narrowing it down to two new employees, one from Germany and the other from Scotland. They would operate from their home bases, but Olivia would deploy them as needed.

With that being done, they got the house they were looking at for a cool 2 million Euros, and had begun to move into the house. With Huck and Lucas's help, Olivia was able to get her furniture and things moved in right away and she and Fitz hired a moving crew to move his stuff over. To say they were ready to slow down was an understatement. Olivia was starting to feel the affects of carrying twins. Fitz couldn't have not been on a higher cloud than what he was. He cut his days short to be with his wife. He would work from home one day a week thanks to his new office. He came home one day with two tiny backpacks that said Thing 1 and Thing 2. Olivia laughed until she cried when she saw the tiny backpacks her husband was holding up so proudly. They had decided that they would let the children sleep in the same room, it said they would be comfortable together if they were in the same room. Olivia read that it's sometimes better to let them sleep in the same bed together until they were a little older since they shared the womb, they would sleep better if they shared the same bed as well as bassinet until they got bigger.

* * *

The reception finally arrive and Fitz and Olivia were way past ready for this to over. When it was all said and done Elsa had invited over a hundred people to the reception. So they had to greet the guest at the door as they arrived. Fitz was beyond pissed. He told his mother the wanted no more than a fifty people to come, but as always she thought better. Olivia was warn out just from greeting folks. It that wasn't enough Elsa had invited three of Fitz's old girlfriends to the reception. Not only were they rude to Olivia, but they were all over Fitz as if he wasn't with his wife. He pulled them off of him and he whispered in their ears in Swedish, that since they were not brought up with proper manners when greeting a married man at his reception, he motioned for the bouncers to come and remove all of them. Olivia was pleased by her husband's actions, but she knew that this was his mother's doing and she had had it.

Time to put the mother-in-law in her place. After all the guest had entered, Olivia leaned over and said she was going to the ladies room and she grabbed her mother-in-law and dragged her to the bathroom with her.

Elsa crossed her arms and looked at Olivia like she had lost her mind.

"I've tried to be nothing but nice to you, and you go from being nice to being down right disrespectful. I don't know what your issue is, but you better figure it out fast. I'm not going to let you disrespect me again. You are on notice. If you don't get your act together, then you will be on the outside looking in with our new family. I'm pretty sure my husband is pissed at you too. This is not about you! It is about our union! I'm not going to embarrassed you and walk out of our reception, but this better be the last time you disrespect my marriage!"

Olivia turned around and left Elsa standing there with her mouth open.

The reception was actually very nice and Olivia and Fitz had asked that any gifts would be turned into donations to their favorite charities. At the end of the night they had raised over fifty thousand Euro's for hunger issues around the world.

Fitz had wanted to pull Elsa aside to give him a piece of his mind, but Olivia convinced him she got the message and no need to pile on. So he let go for now.

Olivia did not even make it back to their home before she was knocked out. It was a good night and all of Swedish society was dazzled by his wife, he could have been no prouder of her than he was. This was the last hurtle for them to get over to settle into married life. He was looking forward to what was waiting around the corner for them.


	15. Little Clolse for Comfort

_**Hi guys, I'm finally back and at it again. Sorry for keeping you waiting. So here you go. I do not own any Scandal characters.**_

* * *

Although she was five months along. She looked like she was full term. She had to get a doctor's note to let the airlines know that she was carrying twins and she would not be going into labor any time soon. So that's what found her in Frankfurt Germany for her last job before she needed to stop flying, doing an update at Deutsche Bank. It was a feather in her companies cap. Deutsche Bank in the 152 year history, they had never contracted outside of Germany for anything. So to get the security protocols instituted into their banking system would net Pope and Associates 200 million dollars over the next five years. Olivia had worked on this account as long as she had been in Stockholm. They were demanding, and wanted several test done before they would allow her to implement. Since Huck was still in Stockholm with her. They worked tirelessly to come up with unique security protocol that only Deutsche would have. They were adamant about not having something generic introduced into their environment. Olivia had to promise and sign a contract, that the code would never be used anywhere else in the world. After working all the business details out and having Huck and herself to start from scratch, it had taken them this long to finally start the install. Deutsche insisted that Liv be onsite for the initial install. They were well aware of her impending delivery, but they wanted the best present. From Pope and Associates all were present and accounted for. Deutsche had banking centers around the world. It would take a good six months to complete the task. So it was all hands on deck for this one.

Fitz was not happy with the way Olivia was burning the candle at both ends with trying to take care of him and keeping up with the demands of Deutsche. The babies were taking so much out of her. She had the habit now to just go to sleep at the drop of a hat. She would even be talking to you and she would just drop off. It was kind of like a form narcolepsy, but she was just completely worn out. Her last doctor's visit he let her know that her blood pressure was a little high and she needed to slow down a bit. She told her doctor that she was going to spend a week getting the initial security protocol installed, and then she was coming home and that would be the beginning of her maternity leave. She was spent and she was sure she couldn't do this much longer with the boys taking everything out of her. That was the latest news they got at her last appointment. Twin boys, Fitzgerald IV and Karl Lucas would be joining their parents in the next four months or less since twins typically come earlier. They were identical, so they said they would name them as they came out. So they just called them the boys as Fitz read to them every night. She was not going to have mama boys, because even now at the sound of Fitz's voice they would go crazy. She would put the phone to her stomach when she was away and it felt like they were wrestling in her tummy. It took Fitz rubbing her tummy and humming an old Swedish lullaby to settle them down. Since she was away they would have to do with her rubbing and him humming over the phone.

* * *

It was second to the last day before they were done with the install and they found themselves having half a free day. So Olivia wanted to do a little shopping for the boys so she had her driver take her and Huck downtown. Huck had promised Fitz that he would not let her out of his eyesight. He knew she was having problems with her blood pressure and he took on more responsibility so she could rest as much as possible.

They had just walked out of a baby store with enough bags to furnish four babies when she heard, "Olivia?"

She turns smiling only for her heart to drop and a lump to form in her throat. "Dad?"

He walks up to her on the street with the intent to hug her, but she moves out of reach. Huck pushes a stiff arm into his chest to let him know that he wasn't a welcomed site for either of them. He steps back.

"How have you been Olivia?"

Through unshed tear, "How do you think I'm doing, seeing though you didn't give two shits when you walked away from me and Mom at her most crucial moment in both our lives."

Eli dropped the pretense. "I couldn't do it Livie. I couldn't watch the woman I idolized just wither away, and me not being able to do anything to stop it. I knew I wouldn't be able to care for you, and I knew your mother would make the right choices for you, so I walked away."

Olivia shook her head, "well you can still walk away, because I don't need you now or in the future."

Just as she was about to get in the car, a little girl came running up to Eli.

"Papa, are we going to get ice cream?"

Olivia looked and the pain she felt intensified even more. He had a new family.

"So it was just me you couldn't care for then?"

"Olivia, please don't..."

She got in the car and Huck behind her as they pulled off. Huck grabbed her hand, because if anyone knew her pain it was him. He had a upfront view of the whole ordeal back then.

Olivia grabbed her stomach and bent over in pain. "Huck we need to get to a hospital."

Before she could say another word she passed out.

* * *

Before she opened her eyes she heard beeping sounds going off around the room, it sounded like it was in stereo. When she finally peeled her eyes open she saw Fitz disheveled and sitting by her bed just looking at her. He looked like he had lived 50 different lives in the time it took him to get to her.

She rolled on to her side and reached her hand out to her husband. He grabbed it and started to kiss it. She could see the tension in him ease.

"How long have I've been out?"

"A better part of a day. The doctors decided to sedate you to bring your blood pressure down."

Then it hit her all at once. What brought her there and she started to cry. Fitz sat on the side of the bed and pulled her into his chest.

"Shh, shh Livie. You have to stay calm my love."

She pulled back and wiped her eyes. As Fitz kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry Fitz, I was having such a wonderful day and then I ran into him."

"You don't have to tell me Huck told me everything. I need you to lay back and let me rub your stomach for a while."

She smiled at her sweet husband. His hands were doing a number on her. On one hand it was arousing her, and on the other she felt like she could fall asleep again, and seeing as though they were not going to have sex, she started to drift off again.

Fitz watched his wife drift off. He seemed calm to her, but he was furious. He wanted to smash Eli Pope's face in. He had one of his investigators to find out what he was doing in Frankfurt. What he found out made him even madder then his wife could have been. He was living in Frankfurt and had a new wife and two children Olivia had no idea about. He had washed away his past by just moving on without a care in the world. To top that he caused his wife's blood pressure to skyrocket. He was going to have a little chat with Mr. Eli as soon as he got his wife's vitals under control.

Olivia had to stay in the hospital for observation for a few days before Fitz could take her home. Because of her episode Deutsche bank was OK with her going home, Huck had agreed to stay behind for a few days to make sure everything went OK, which he knew it would.

Fitz had other things on his mind. He told Olivia he had to go and make plans to get her hotel room packed up and get her some clothes to wear home. Of course he had done that when he arrived. He had to get a few things off his chest with one Eli Pope before he left. He found that he worked at the maritime society for Germany. He thought it ironic that he would be working at such an organization. He made his way to his office where he had made an appointment. Grant shipping was known world wide and Fitz was widely known in the shipping industry.

Eli rose from his chair to greet Fitz.

"Mr. Grant it's an honor to meet you." He held out his hand to shake, but Fitz just looked at his hand and fixed a murderous look on his face. Eli noticed his eyes were a steely grey, like a storm at sea.

"I'm not here to get to know you. I'm here to let you know that you put my wife in the hospital a few days ago, and I'm here to let you know if you ever come near her again in life, I will destroy your little life you've carved out here."

Eli was shocked by Fitz 's declaration.

"I don't know who you are talking about Mr. Grant. I have not harmed anyone in such a fashion, and I don't appreciate you coming into my office and threatening me or my family."

Fitz advanced on Eli and pulled him by his collar to his height. "Olivia is my wife and the mother of my children. Her little encounter with you put her in the hospital. You are less than a man the way you treated her and her mother and I won't let cowardice infect my family. I wonder if your current family knows what a coward you are? It would be fun telling them how you abandoned your family at their most vulnerable moment."

Eli turned his head and looked down. Fitz threw him back in his chair and walked out of the office. Eli Pope the end.

* * *

He made his way back to the hospital to take his wife home. He got her aboard their plane and took her to the bedroom to lay her down. She was still a bit tired from being confined to bed. She just wanted to get home to her own bed, and see her own doctor, so he could give her a clean bill of health. Fitz covered her up and was heading for the door.

"Fitz can you lay down with me babe? I haven't had a goods night sleep since I've been away from you. The boys want you to also." She giggled.

"The boys want me to lay down with them, huh?" He smirked.

He took off his shoes and his shirt and laid down next to his wife in a t shirt and his jeans. He spooned Olivia and propped his head up, and looked at his beautiful wife and started to rub her belly.

He whispered, "I was so scared when I got the call."

She turned back over and looked into her husbands beautiful face as tears pricked from the bottom of his eyes.

She tenderly kissed his lips and pulled back.

"I'm so sorry you were scared Fitz. I was scared too when it was happening, but I'm OK and the boys are too. Lets just go home and enjoy the last few months we have together before the boys come. I want to spoil you the way you spoil me."

He pecked her lips.

"I don't want you to spoil me. It's my job to spoil you as thanks for carrying our boys. Come on get some rest. I'm going to cook you a special dinner when we get home."

"Will it be waffles?" It was the only thing he knew how to make. So she smile and closed her eyes.


	16. It's Time

_**Hey Folks this is it! The end. I just don't have much more to contribute to this story. I might get inspired later, but for now I'm out of gas. Sorry this is a short chapter, but I think we all know we were heading here. Much love to everyone who supported me through this story.**_

* * *

Everything seem to flow back into getting ready for the boys to be born. As it turned out Olivia was house bound and bed ridden her last month trying to carry the boys. It was almost to much for her body to bear. Her doctor said hey both would weigh in at 7lbs each. So Fitz stayed home with Olivia the final four month of her pregnancy. He utilized his home office and the baby monitor to keep and eye on his wife. If he needed to head into work he would have Lucas's wife come over and stay with her. The last two months had been very hard on Olivia and her husband was so concerned that he considered that this would be the only pregnancy for them.

It was snowing the morning Olivia woke to the beginning of her labor pains. She sat up for a few minutes of quiet she had left as she watched the snow fall from their floor to ceiling windows to the back yard. She looked at her husband still asleep turned toward her. She started to memorize his face in this moment. She was finally ready to let go. Let go of the hurt and any barrier she had left in her heart. He had chipped away the coal that engulfed her heart for so many years. She wished her mother was there to see it. The person she was slowly turning into. She rubbed her stomach and then rubbed her husbands curls to wake him.

He opened his eyes to his wife smiling down at him. He grabbed her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist.

"What are you doing up so early my love?"

"Your children are ready to make an appearance."

Fitz eyes went wide as he popped up next to her. He looked into his wife's eyes and in that quick moment he could tell that she had somehow changed. They spent a minute just looking into each others eyes and sharing the love they shared for each other. Pain broke the magic as Fitz held his wife and then got up and started to get them ready to go to the hospital. He called Lucas to come and get them. He called her doctor and told them they were on the way to the hospital. Then he called his father. They had kept their distance since the reception, but Fitz wanted his father there at least. If his mother showed up, he would deal with her.

Fitz got them both dressed and by the time they made it to the door Lucas was their with the Range Rover. Fitz lifted her into the back seat and he went around and jumped in the other side. He pulled her back into his arms as he continued to massage her stomach.

They make it to the hospital in no time even in the snow. They were waiting for them at the hospital entrance. They got Liv in a wheel chair and took her to her private room. When her doctor showed up he lets her know that she is only three centimeter. Her water had not broken yet and she was feeling that maybe they had jumped the gun a bit. Her doctor wanted to monitor the boys for now.

Olivia felt a little sleepy, but she wanted Fitz to lay down with her. She scooted over so he could get in bed with her. He started to talk to the boys.

"Hey fellas, Mama and Me want you to come today. We want to see your sweet faces so Mama can get her sexy body back."

Olivia chuckled and poked him in his side with her elbow.

"What do you say about coming out to meet us?"

As soon as the question left his lips her water broke. They both looked down with wide eyes as they started to laugh.

"I knew they were Daddy's boys, they even listen to you more than me!"

"What can I say? I'm a persuasive guy. Lets get you out of these wet clothes and I'll go get your doctor. Looks like the show is about get started."

* * *

Fitz was not far off with the boys coming into the world. They waited another four hours before she fully dilated to deliver first Fitzgerald Tomas Grant IV who came out first screaming and stretching as Fitz cut his cord.

"Tomas. It's ok my sweet boy. Mama and I are here."

As his father called his name he stopped to see where the voice was coming from. The medical staff was astounded at the babies reaction to his father's name. They laid the 7lbs 12oz boy on his mother's chest and he seemed to calm even further. It took 10 minutes later for Karl Lucas 7lbs 10oz came out quite different to his brother. He was quiet and calm. Fitz and Olivia were waiting for him to cry but it only happened after the doctor prompted him to cry to clear his lungs. It was short and quiet resumed. His eyes were open and he seemed very alert.

"Hi Karl me quiet boy, we are so glad to meet you." Fitz said.

They placed him on his mother chest next to his brother as they started to fall asleep. They let the boys lay on her chest for an hour. Fitz just let the tear wash down his face as he watched his children and the love of his life bond together. They were his twin. They have dirty blond hair like he did when he was young, and they both had his ice blue eyes. Olivia looked at her boys and she thought they looked exactly like their father, they were little carbon copies of her husband. She reached over and wiped the tears away from her husbands face.

"What are you thinking my love?"

He slowly rubbed the curls on his boys head.

"How much I'm blessed. How I will never be in love this much at this moment in my life. I can't believe this is my life now. I'm not Fitz Grant anymore. I'm Olivia's husband and I'm the father of two boys."

She smiled as she watched her husband fall in love with their children. She couldn't dispute that she was feeling the same way. She could finally put her past behind her. Though the universe decided that she would not have a traditional childhood, it would be different for her family. This is her life now.


End file.
